My Loves
by TwistedSyn
Summary: A goth, a prodigy and a planet that's come to destroy all life as we know it! If you told Lincoln he'd be caught in the middle of it all, he'd say you were crazy! Now...not so much.
1. Something Different

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods. Lincoln Loud was in his room as usual reading one of his many ace savvy comics while laying on his bed in nothing but his underwear. If anyone was to ask him why, he would more than likely look at you like you were stupid for asking.

Most of the boys sisters were gone for the day since it was Saturday. The only sisters left at the house were Lisa and Lucy. Lisa being the prodigy 4 year old that she was stayed mostly to herself. Lucy on the other hand, was more than likely always forgotten since she was so quiet.

Thinking about her, Lincoln knew something had to be up since she hadn't come to him all week asking for words for her poems. He was worried something might have happened, but thought if that was the case, then she would have come to him sooner right? The more he thought on it, the more he felt uneasy . After a few minutes of debating, he reluctantly got dressed and headed to her and Lynn's shared room.

As he got closer, he could hear sobbing. He sped up a little faster, worry now clearly seen on his face. He approached the door and stood there with his hand raised. Before he could knock, he heard a small voice along with something that sounded like scrapping.

Panic started to set in and he began banging on the door. When he heard no response, he snapped. "Lucy? Lucy! Open the door. Open the door now!" he screamed. The only reply was a muffled "No. Go away." He knew he was going to be in trouble for what he was about to do, but he would never forgive himself if he let any of his sisters hurt themselves.

He backed up to get some room, than rushed the door. Lucy heard the banging on the other side but chose to continue what she was doing. She knew it was wrong, but it was her only release from all the pain, the bullying, everything. She was holding a small piece of glass she found in the bathroom and continued to cut deep into her arm.

She bit her bottom lip hoping the pain would be enough to stop her from screaming. As more blood dripped down her arm she was starting to feel light headed but continued on.

 _"It's for the best anyway. No one would actually miss me. Maybe it would have been better if I was never born, maybe then I wouldn't have to feel like this."_ she thought. With one final deep and long cut she felt her body go limp. As her door was brutally busted open, she gave her brother a small smile and gave into the seeping darkness.

As Lincoln had crashed through the door after the 6th time of slamming his body against it, he caught a small smile on his little sister's face before he saw her body slowly shut down and fall over on the floor. At that moment he thought the worst. His body was on auto pilot as he rushed to Lucy, picked up her light body and rushed to Lisa's room.

"Dang it. Another failed test." Lisa sighed after another test to turn water into solid gold. _"I know they said 'what's his name' turned his blood into wine for hundreds to drink and he could also walk on water, so why in the name of science can't I make a simple liquid substance into a solid gold form?"_ As she was about to write down her notes her door was busted through.

With a yelp she turned around to see Lincoln holding a bloody Lucy in his arms. Tears running down his face like a human waterfall. He was panting and had a look of sheer terror on his face.

She quickly ran to her bed and threw her books on the floor and ushered him to lay her on the bed. As Lincoln did as told, he stepped back and let his 4 year old sister work. As he watched her attach cords and type on her computer, he could only cry harder as he watched Lucy's chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. He was mad at himself for not being fast enough, mad that she would do this in the first place, and mad at her for resorting to this instead of coming to him.

Lisa saw her brother's inner turmoil as she walked towards him. She knew he loved each and everyone of his sisters even if they gave him a hard time. She also knew he would most likely take his own life before he let anything or anyone hurt them, which made approaching him that much harder.

She reached him and could see he was hurting. She put her small hand on top of his and he raised his head in response.

"Lincoln-" she started.

"I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't there when she needed me most. I-if only I was faster, I might have been able to stop it!" he cried out. As he dropped to his knees with his face back in his hands, Lisa couldn't take it anymore. She was cold, harsh and someone who didn't see the need for any physical contact with her family or anyone for that matter, but seeing him slowly fall apart made all of her walls crumble.

As quickly as she could move her tiny arms, she wrapped them around lincoln's neck and pulled his face into her stomach. She could feel him wrap his arms around her waist while his body was shaking. Feeling him react like this was getting to her and soon enough without realizing it, she found herself crying as well. Not as much as he was but she still felt little droplets roll down her face.

"It's not your fault Lincoln. It's not. You didn't know what caused her to do this. I doubt Lucy would have said anything anyway. She's not the type to get others involved in her problems." she said stroking his hair.

He looked up at her and was about to say something when his eyes met hers. In that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat. Lisa could be cold as ice but her eyes at this very moment held nothing but love.

She put both hands on each side of his face and looked calmly in his eyes. "You are the only person I know that would make the entire world your enemy to protect each and every one of us." she ran her thumb across a stray tear under his right eye. "So I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for what happened to Lucy, you hear me?"

Lincoln nodded, and with a few more sniffles, he slowly released Lisa's waist, much to her disappointment. She silently sighed knowing full well it was wrong to have feelings for your own sibling, but this was Lincoln, the boy who went above and beyond for her and her sisters on so many occasions. The boy who helped her whenever she needed, and the only boy she could ever trust.

As the two continued to sit in silence, they both heard grumbling coming from Lisa's bed. Lucy was finally coming back to the land of the living, much to her dismay, but she just didn't have the will to go on living. As her eyes tried to adjust to the light that was burning her eyes, she found enough strength to turn her head to the side.

She was met with an irritated Lisa and a tear soaked Lincoln. She sighed as she closed her eyes knowing full well she was in trouble and there was now way to get out of it.

Lucy Lisa and Lincoln were all back in his room after Lisa made some final scans and did a few more tests. Lucy was sitting on a chair by the window while Lisa was sitting

in-between Lincoln's legs on his bed. Her back was pressed up against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist once again. The room was quiet with all eyes on Lucy. She wanted to say something but what could she?

Shockingly it was Lisa who broke the air. "Why?"

"Huh?" Lucy replied.

"I said why!?" she yelled this time. "Why would you do something like this to yourself? Why would you almost kill yourself Lucy?"

The little goth was quiet, which only fueled Lisa's rage all the more. "Answer me damn it!"

"Lisa!" Lincoln yelled squeezing her a little bit tighter hoping to calm the prodigy down. He knew she was angry, but what he didn't know was what she was angry about.

"I was tired ok?" the goth sighed. She took a long hard look at her sister, then looked at her brother with uneasiness. "I was tired of being picked on, being bullied, being called a mistake. I just wanted it all to end."

"And taking your life was the way to do it?" Lisa started. Her teeth grinding in frustration. Lucy lowered her head as she started to cry. She knew it was wrong but she didn't want to drag anyone into her problems.

"Look...at...ME!" Lisa said as she unglued herself from Lincoln's warmth. The boy was getting nervous and reached out to grab her but was stopped by the next words that left her mouth.

"Your a coward." the words were cold and harsh, but she wouldn't let Lucy off easy after something like this. "You chose the easy way out instead of coming to one of us for help."

"I'm sorry, but I can't -"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you dare!" Lisa got off the bed and walked towards Lucy. When she got a few inches in front of her face, she pulled her hand back and slapped her. Lincoln was frozen in place. This was unfolding in a completely different way than he wanted it to.

As Lucy raised her head to look her sister in the face, she was met with tears. It was rare that anyone saw Lisa show any kind of emotion to anyone except Lincoln, but here in front of the goth, was a little girl showing said emotions in full force. "Do you have any idea what you have put me through in the last few hours? Do you have any idea what you put your own BROTHER through! She cried out?" When he barged in my room holding you in his arms covered in blood, his eyes held nothing but regret."

 _"Lisa..."_ Lincoln thought sorrowfully.

"I have never seen him so destroyed over anything in my life. He was shattered Lucy, shattered! Why couldn't you just come to one of us for help? You and me know Lincoln would have dropped everything to help you. What in the world would cause you to do this?"

Lucy got out of the chair and walked passed Lisa and headed towards Lincoln. When she stood in front of him, he could see she was shaking. The sniffles coming from her were tearing his heart into pieces. He reached out and pulled her into a soft warm hug. Squeezing her with all the love he had.

Lisa was still angry, but she would let things go for now. She would be sure this incident wouldn't happen again though. As Lucy continued to ball her eyes out Lincoln looked towards Lisa and once again his heart skipped. She was looking out the window with her fists balled and her eyes zoned out. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with if the need arises, but he also knew she cared about their family just as much as he did.

After a few minutes passed and Lucy's tears died down she raised her head and was greeted with a smile from Lincoln. "Lucy, from now on, I want you to come to me if your being bullied OK? I don't want this to ever happen again. I love you and the others so much and I would loose my mind if any of you were hurt and I couldn't help."

She nodded and gave him a big hug. After she let go she walked back to Lisa and looked down at the girl who was silent. Lisa turned he head towards her big sister and sighed. Lucy kneeled down to give her a hug and Lisa opened her arms to embrass her.

"I'm really sorry Lisa. I never meant for it to get this far. I was just afraid. I'm so sorry."

Lisa shook her head as she patted the goths. "I am a little mad at you Lucile, but I'll let it slide this time since Lincoln is a little relived your OK, but we'll discuss what to do about this bully tomorrow. After school, you are to come to my room ok?"

Lucy nodded, and with that she headed to the bathroom to cleanup before the rest of the family got back.

After Lucy left and they heard the bathroom door close, Lisa sighed. Lincoln looked at her and chuckled.

" What's so funny? "

"Oh, nothing, just loved how you actually showed a side of you I rarely see. The cold mad scientist showing her true feelings."

"I may be cold sometimes-" she said as she locked his door and climbed back onto his bed. "But for you and her, I'm willing to warm up whenever I'm needed." she said as she sat in-between his legs while wrapping her legs around his waist. He gasped as he looked down towards her.

"Lisa-" Before he could continue he, felt a pair of lips encase his. The warmth coming from her made his body shiver, and he felt himself slowly began loosing control.

He slowly raised his hands and placed one on her back and used his other one to grab and grope her butt. She gasped In his mouth as he chuckled at the reaction.

She wanted to take their little fling farther, but after the days events and the stress that came with it she decided a good rest was in order, sadly she didn't want to leave the position she was currently in.

She broke their kiss and stared Lincoln in the eyes. He gave her a soft smile and glided the back of his right hand slowly across the left side of her face. She purred at the touch and slowly closed her eyes.

"Tired huh?" he quietly asked.

"Can I please sleep here for now?"

He just chuckled and shuffled his body a bit so she was laying comfortably on top of him as he gently wrapped his arm around her. He easily reached for the light to his room and cut it off. After a few minutes of hearing Lisa's cute little snores, he soon followed her into a deep peaceful slumber.


	2. Dangerous Situation

It's been a few days since the incident with Lucy happened. Much to lincoln's happiness, there hasn't been another one since. She's been doing better, well in his eyes at least. He didn't know why but he guessed it was thanks to whatever she talked to Lisa about the following day after **_that_** took place.

He was now walking home from school with a sullen look on his face. He was kinda caught between a rock and a hard place. When he met Ronnie Ann at school they chatted and had a great time, but he still had feelings for her. Even though they broke up due to circumstances he didn't know, the young loud still held a faint love for the Hispanic.

Sadly the spark he felt with Ronnie was replaced with a spark from someone else. Someone he still couldn't belive. It was his little sister Lisa Loud. The little prodigy had somehow found her way into his heart. Even though they were siblings, the little makeout session from the other day told him they were slowly crossing that line siblings should never cross.

" _What the heck am I thinking? I'm seriously messed up. Oh ya'think Linc? Ha, that's the understatement of the year!"_

As he continued to battle with his feelings of right and wrong he didn't see what was happening across the street at the park. He was brought out of his thoughts once again by a scream that sounded very familiar.

" Stop it! Please give that back!" Lisa was trying to reach for her book bag that held her trophy from the days science fare she had once again won. One of the boys pushed her back and laughed as she fell on the ground.

"Just because your so smart doesn't give you the right to look down on the rest of us you little rat!"

"I'm not looking down on anyone. I didn't even say anything to anyone at the fair. Why do big bullies like you like to pick on people like me huh? She asked getting mad.

As she was about to jump for her book bag again another boy came from behind her and pushed her to the ground again and this time he held her hands in one hand as he stared at her with the look of an animal that has just caught the prize of a lifetime. Lisa read about these scenarios in many books but never thought it would happen to her.

"W-what are you doing? Unhand me right now!" she yelled trying to escape the big kids grasp. Sadly her strength wasn't nearly enough. Lincoln was getting furious as what he was seeing. He started to head into the direction of the park with one thing on his mind, 'Protect them'.

As the boy holding her started to trail his hand towards her pants, she started to struggle more. "Hey hold the little runt will ya? It's about time someone teaches this brat some respect.

" No, stop, please! " she yelled out again. The boy just ignored her and slipped his hand inside her pants and slowly made his way to her panties. With a little effort he got his hand inside them and forced her legs open with his own. Tears were now falling down Lisa's face as she closed her eyes. As his fingers glided across her entrance she cried out for help. Both boys laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"See no one is here little girl, but don't worry, we'll take good care of you. As he finished, he pulled her pants and panties all the way down her legs and unzipped his. Lincoln was in a full on sprint now pushing his body to the limit in order to reach his sister in time. The only thought that made him faster was the look of blood on Lucy's body.

Lisa now knew no one was coming to save her. As she cried harder, she closed her eyes as she felt the tip of his member press against her entrance between her legs. "Damn this is gonna be a tight fit." he laughed. "Oh well, guess I'll have to rip you in half."

Just as he was about to thrust into the young genius, a fist sent him flying off her and into a nearby tree. Lisa opened her eyes after she felt the boys body suddenly leave the top of hers. She gasped with new tears as she saw Lincoln standing there with nothing but rage in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem man?" the boy holding her hands asked. He released them and stood up taking a stance. Lincoln looked back at Lisa and when their eyes met, she could see the light in them slowly disappear. The look on his face sent a chill down her spine. The only words she heard before her brother vanished was, 'protect them'.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see what happened, but the screams and cracking bones were enough to give her an idea. She heard one of the boys pleading for mercy but soon after she heard a fist connect and a quick grunt soon followed by a body hitting the ground.

She slowly opened her eyes to see both bullies on the ground in a bloody mess, the one that tried to rape her had his elbow sticking through his skin and his manhood was a few feet away from his body. She looked towards the one who held her hands and saw all of his fingers twisted and broken, and his arms were dislocated from each shoulder.

She finally looked to her brother and saw him slowly approach her with a blank expression and a lot of blood across his shirt, face and hands. He knelt in front of her and as she looked at him, she felt fear, she was afraid. Afraid because this was a side of her brother she never saw before. It was like he was someone completely different. She shakingly raised her hand and put it on his cheek with tears in her eyes.

On her touch, tears also started to fall from his eyes as well. He took off his undershirt which was a plain whit tee and put it over her body. He took her pants and panties and put them in her book bag and lugged it over his shoulder while he picked her up bridal style.

As her head laid against his bare chest, she slowly blushed, but it quickly turned into a look of concern. She didn't know what would happen after this. This whole incident started for such a silly reason she wasn't even responsible for, she felt horrible and sick thinking of what those boys were mere seconds away from doing to her.

She decided to deal with it later and closed her eyes. When Lincoln felt she was sleeping, he picked up his pace and reached the house within a few minutes. When he opened the door, he was met with multiple pairs of eyes. His sisters saw the blood on his hands and across his face, then slowly each one looked at Lisa held tightly in his arms.

As he started to head for the stairs, he was stopped by Lori. She quickly stood and approached the pair with a worried look. "Lincoln what happened?"

"It's taken care of." he responded coldly.

Lori took a few steps back and in doing this caused Lynn to step up thinking he had some how pushed her. When she got close, his body tensed and his hold on Lisa tightened causing the young girl to wake up. She looked around to see she was in the house and still safely in the arms of the one she loved.

When she saw Lynn approaching fast she once again felt lincoln's hold tighten and she looked into one of his eyes. She saw they were still dark and that meant he was still in his protective mode. She tried to warn Lynn to stay back but her voice was caught in her throat like something was stopping her from talking.

"What the hell is your problem? She just asked you a question! You had no right to talk to her or push her like that." she said getting in his face.

His body tightened and he gritted his teeth. Luna was the first one to notice the dark look in lincoln's eyes. Lucy was the second and she had a feeling that if she didn't interfere, than Lincoln would end up doing something he could never take back.

"Hey doofus I'm talking to you!" Lynn yelled. Lincoln finally snapped for the second time today and with lighting speed he reached for Lynn's neck. In the blink of an eye Lucy appeared in-between them and caught his hand in hers. She knew with the state he was in, he could easily overpower her, but she was thankful he was holding himself back.

All of the sisters eyes went wide. Lori's and Lynn's almost fell out of their sockets at what just happened.

Tears started to fall down lincoln's face as he looked at Luna. She caught his glimpse and felt her heart drop at the sight. He then turned his eyes towards Lucy, still holding her hand. "Lucy, please...I can't!"

She knew he was struggling to keep his rage in check. He was already on the brink once again after he lost control in the park. Lisa looked at Lucy and with a strained voice told her what she needed to hear. "L-Lucy, h-he needs us!"

She nodded her head, and closed her eyes. With enough concentration she was able to teleport all three of them to the bathroom.


	3. Scared Straight

After Lucy, Lisa and Lincoln disappeared in a cloud of black mist, the rest of the house became eerily quiet. Even Luan wouldn't dare crack a joke in this kind of situation.

"What the hell just happened?" Lynn barked out. "I mean the blood, then his damn attitude!"

"Hey, chill out." Luna said getting up. It seemed like something bad must have went down little dude or else he wouldn't have that look on his face."

Lori pondered what her sister said and thinking on it, she did see her little brother with a look she never seen before. The more she thought about it the more it made her shiver.

" Well I'm going to talk with him. I don't care how pissed he is!" Lynn began to head towards the stairs when she was stopped by Luna.

"Look I understand you want answers, I think we all do, but going up there now will seriously end up with you hurt or worse. It seems the only ones he's willing to be around right now are Lisa and luce."

"Lunas right Lynn. I don't know if you noticed, but if Lucy hadn't suddenly appeared in-between you three, I'm pretty sure Lincoln would have probably snapped your neck." Luan replied weakly.

Lynn knew she was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She always thought he was a weak little boy, but feeling that sense of danger, even death ooze from him made her rethink some things. With a final huff she turned around and sat back down on the couch and began brooding. As the rest of the sisters sat quietly thinking of what could have happened, upstairs in the bathroom was a different problem intirely.

Lincoln had finally calmed down enough to start breathing normally. Lisa was standing by the tub as water continued to fill it. She looked towards her brother and once again those eyes appeared in her mind again. She tried to approach him but that image made her take a step back. Lucy was leaning on the door watching how everything unfolded silently.

Lincoln looked at Lisa and still saw that look of fear on her face. He knew she was struggling with approaching him, but seeing her internal struggle was tearing away at him. With a sad sigh he splashed some water on his face and headed for the door.

Lisa was about to reply when his words froze her solid, "Take a bath, get cleaned and get some rest." he then looked to the goth, "Lucy make sure she isn't bruised anywhere." With a nod he left the bathroom as she closed the door. Lisa just started crying. She felt so ashamed, that she would unintentionally hurt her brother like that.

This was maybe the one time he needed her and Lucy the most, and she just completely let him down in mere minutes. She got into the tub and began to wash up. After a half hour of bathing and Lucy making sure she didn't have any cuts or bruises anywhere, they both headed to his room.

As they got closer Lucy noticed Lisa slow down to a crawl. She didn't know what happened, but she knew their brother needed both of them now more than ever. She grabbed the 4 year Olds hand which caused her to jump. Lisa looked at Lucy with nervousness and Lucy just smiled back.

"It'll be OK. You and me both know he would never hurt us. He loves us. He loves you!" Lisa eyes lit up at those words and with new found courage she trudged into his room. As they walked in, they could see the window was open and Lincoln sitting on the window seal staring into the afternoon sky.

" Why aren't you getting some rest? " his voice was low. He didn't look towards them which hurt Lisa. She wanted to apologize for what happened in the bathroom.

"Lincoln... I'm sorry." she said quietly. Lucy took her hand and walked her towards the bed. She next walked to Lincoln and as he faced her, she could see a little light return to his eyes although his face still held a blank expression. She led him to the bed and as he sat next to Lisa, she took her seat at the desk like last time.

A little bit of time passed before Lucy gave in and asked what was in her mind. "What happened? If it's too much then don't speak, but it seems like something happened that causes you two to act completely different in the span of a couple of days."

Lisa took a deep breath and began to tell Lucy what had transpired earlier after school let out. She was quiet during the whole story while taking quick glances at her brother who's head stayed lowered. As Lisa began to tell her about the condition Lincoln left her attackers in, her eyes went wide with shock and worry. She quickly thought back to the blood she saw all over him and the dark look his eyes held.

She went to Lincoln and asked him to take a shower and let her and Lisa talk until he came back. He said nothing but got up, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When he left the room, Lisa let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding.

"OK, why are you afraid of him?"

Lisa was gonna deny it but she knew Lucy could read people like a book when she really wanted to. "It's not that I'm afraid of him, I want to be held by him, pampered by him, loved by him but every time I get close, I remember those eyes he had and that scared me. He looked at me with those eyes Lucy. I truly thought I was going to be next." She started to sniff.

Lucy wrapped her in a big hug as the little girl started to shake." Lisa, Lincoln would never hurt us. You know he would take his own life before he would ever harm us. Even though he wasn't in control when he almost got to Lynn though. I was lucky he was holding himself back when I caught his hand."

"I know that, but you weren't there Lucy, you didn't see the way he looked. He was like a different person completely. It was like my brother was gone and some stranger took over his body." she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms but those eyes kept stopping her.

Lucy sighed. She knew what would work but she had to wait until night to put her plan into action. If she was right, then it would bring all three of them closer than ever before, but if she was wrong than it would forever destroy their only brother.

Lincoln was in the shower with his head lowered as the water ran down his body. He was thinking of the look on Lisa's face. The fear he saw made him enraged. He didn't want any of his sisters to fear him, he wanted them to rely on him, but no...he goes and make the one girl he truly loves and care for completely afraid of him. He began to punch the bathroom wall over and over until blood was running down his knuckles.

The girls heard the noise and ran upstairs hoping everything was alright. As they reached the top, they saw Lincoln leaving the bathroom with bloody knuckles on each hand. Luna was the first to quickly approach him and wrap him in a tight hug. In that moment he let his walls down and cried as hard as he could.

The rest of the sisters watched as their only brother slowly crumbled away in Lunas arms. They wanted to go to him, to reassure him everything would be okay, but like Luna said, this was something he needed to deal with on his own. They could only be ready when he was ready to talk to them.

After he calmed down he looked at Luna and a smiled slid across his face. "There we go!" she said. "Your much more handsome when you smile." he giggled at the comment and gave her another hug. After everyone went back downstairs, Luna gave him one more look before she headed down herself.

Lincoln steadied himself and headed for his room. He didn't actually realize how fast it got dark outside. After all as soon as he was about to say something to Lisa, his father called for dinner. He huffed and headed downstairs in nothing but his towel. His hair was still wet and the water made his abs glisten.

As he reached the kitchen he asked his dad if he could eat upstairs, and when his dad saw him, he agreed. As he grabbed his plate, he grabbed Lucy's and Lisa's as well.

When his mother asked why, Luna butted in and said they were helping Lisa with an experiment. She just nodded and told him to be careful. He looked at Luna with a smile and she gave him a wink. He headed back upstairs and closed his room door and locked it as he set all three plates on his desk.


	4. Our Feelings Pt. 1

**_(Warning Loudest)_**

He slowly turned towards Lucy and she got up and approached him. She slowly took her hand and slid it down his waist until she reached the towel which she slowly removed. She waited for a protest from his part but when she didn't get any she continued. Lincoln closed his eyes and relished in the touch of his sister. She was careful in making sure each motion sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body.

As she was sending sparks through him he didn't notice Lisa staring at his member. She was still on edge after almost being raped but when she thought back to what Lucy said, she couldn't help but agree she was right. She had hurt Lincoln earlier in the bathroom and she knew he didn't deserve any of it, so now was the chance to make it up to him.

She got off the bed and slowly walked towards him and Lucy. As she stood a few inches from his member, her body grew hot. She did her research on male genitals on multiple occoccasions, but still seeing one this big and thick no less was still unexpected.

Lucy saw Lisa and smirked to herself. _"I guess I won't have to wait til night. Looks like things are going faster than I anticipated."_ she thought as Lincoln pulled her close to deepen their heated kiss. As he did his man hood stood on full ready mode. Thinking, waiting, searching for the poor fool he would be soon wiggling and ravishing inside of.

Lisa saw this and her body began to burn with desire. She knew she was too young to be doing this, hell this whole situation was illigal, yet that didn't stop Lucy. If anything it just encouraged her. Lisa didn't want to be left behind so she gulped and grabbed his member with both of her hands and began to stroke it. In doing so she heard him gasp in Lucy's mouth.

He broke their kiss and looked at her. He was nervous, nervous that what was about to happen was going too far. He knew he should have stopped this the moment Lucy dropped his towel, but seeing Lisa touch his stiff soldier, with a look of determination killed any sane resistance he had left.

Lisa thought back to what else she was supposed to do with a man's thing, and thought back to a video she saw about a girl putting her borfriends in her mouth. She looked at Lincoln's and she could tell there was no way his was going to fit in her mouth. So instead she started to lick the shaft which almost caused Lincoln's mind to shut down. He gasped as he rubbed his hand up and down the side of Lisa's face.

Lucy got on her knees and decided to help out. She had to return the favor for that heated kiss which almost made her hit her first orgasm. As both girls worked their magic Lincoln was holding strong trying not to blow his load before the real fun started. Sadly these two girl were determined to make the one they both loved feel good.

Lincoln was breathing heavy now as his tip was in Lisa's mouth while Lucy was playing with his balls and licking the side of his thing. It seems like he was quickly reaching his limit. As Lisa began pumping her head on his tip she looked up and saw the bliss on his face. She was happy she could make him feel like this. He began thrusting a little bit faster which caused his member to slip further inside her mouth. She started to feel the strain of his thing hitting that back of her mouth, yet she was excited she was able to fit his manhood all the way inside.

Lucy saw this and had a shocked look. She didn't even think it was possible for Lisa to take him all the way. She wondered if she could up there, than what would happen down there? She thought looking in-between Lisa's legs. As Lincoln started pumping even faster, Lucy saw he was getting close. Before he could let his first load free from their chains, she pulled Lisa back off him with a 'pop' soon following. Lisa flew back and hit the side of the bed and Lincoln crashed into the desk panting. His soldier was burning to be unleashed. He was sweating and had to blink a few times in order to get his bearings.

"Why did you stop me?" Lisa asked a little angered.

"Simple, if we plan to keep going we need protection." Lucy stated.

"Oh well if you go into my room, I have a white bottle in my closet. If we take those pills we won't have any, um...children popping up any time soon." Both Lincoln and Lucy looked at her with wide eyes. "What, I like creating things. Hello, I'm scientist for crying out loud!" she huffed. In a few seconds Lucy vanished then reappeared holding a white bottle. Lisa opened it and handed a pill to Lucy and she took one herself. Both swallowed and after a few minutes their bodies were on fire.

" What's happening? " Lucy asked worried. As she looked to Lisa her mouth fell open. Lisa started undressing herself slowly while looking at Lincoln. When she got down to her panties, her arms froze. Even in the heat of the moment she didn't think she could go any further. Lucy saw this and knew she needed to help the little girl overcome that barrier if she wanted to be happy with her brother.

She slowly crawled to Lisa and took her in a deep kiss. Lisa moaned as Lucy's tounge entered her mouth and began searching for its lover. As their mouths battled Lucy slowly began pulling the girls panties down which caused Lisa to tense up. She looked into her sisters eyes and saw she was in good hands.

"It's OK Lisa, look at me." as Lisa did as she was told, Lucy took her hand and slowly glided it against her entrance. Lisa could feel how wet she was. She decided to test her limits by entering a finger inside her folds. Lucy gasped at the intrusion but soon moaned in pleasure.

Lincoln was watching it all unfold while slowly stroking himself. He wanted to please both girls but knew Lucy was trying to melt all of Lisa's troubles away. Which was quickly working as she finally got Lisa's underwear completely off her body. As Lucy looked between her legs, she felt a wave of ecstasy overcome her and gently touched Lisa's folds with her tounge.

Lisa felt the contact and gasped at the wet feeling hitting her most sacred spot. The way Lucy was using her tounge sent Lisa into overdrive as the young prodigy grabbed her head and pushed her deeper between her legs. Lucy relished in the fact that her sister was enjoying this as much as she was. Soon she slid her tounge inside Lisa and the girl cried out.

"Oh, God's! L-l-Lucy! So good, that feels so good!" with each moan Lucy continued the assault. When she finally put a finger inside as well Lisa lost it and climaxed all over her face. Her body went limp which caused Lincoln to quickly catch her and lay her on the bed.

As she panted she saw Lucy position herself in front of her brothers manhood and with a small grunt she slammed herself all the way back to his base. With a little effort on Lucy's side and a few pleasurable gasps from Lincoln's, they soon found themselves in a steady rhythm as he began to pound his thing inside his sister. With every gasp he sped up. Lisa saw Lucy clutching the sheet while sweat poured down her face in drones.

Lucy knew this forbidden love was something wrong, but right now it was oh so right. Feeling your brother deep inside you, filling you with everything he has was something she always thought about but never thought she'd experience till now.

Lincoln was reaching his limit once again with how tight Lucy was. "God, I'm so close Luce, I'm gonna blow.

" Inside, I wanna feel you all inside. Please fill me up until I overflow." she cried out. Lincoln replied by going ever faster than before which caused Lucy to scream into the pillow. Every pump sent her body into heaven, every slap shook her soul to the core. She knew her time with him was coming to an end although he would find out sooner or later, but she was glad to at least have this time with him for now. Tears started to fill her eyes because she knew she wouldn't be able to spend her life with Lisa and Lincoln. She knew her body was reaching it's limit sooner than she thought but none the less, she was eternally happy.

With a final pump and grunt Lincoln unleashed his first load inside of Lucy's womb. The force of the blast sent tremers through the goths tight, slim body causing her to spasm with orgasms back to back. After a few minutes of riding out their after glow, he slowly pulled out of her and placed her next to Lisa who saw the entire thing.

After a few refreshing breaths, he was going to get dressed and head outside for a much needed breather but something stopped him. It was Lisa's hand. He turned back to look her in the eyes and saw she was struggling to speak. "P-please, me too big brother!"

Lincoln could feel himself becoming rock hard again with those words. He had to stop and really think this time about his decision, he knew if he went through with this, there was no going back. As he looked into her eyes, he saw want, thirst, and a need to be loved by the one she cared for the most. With a hard gulp and a nod he began his final job for the day, deflowering Lisa!


	5. Our Feelings Pt. 2

**_( Warning Loudest_** **_Continued)_**

Lincoln climbed in his bed and positioned himself between her legs. His mind was going a million miles a minute. Here in front on him was the girl he loved, cared for, and lived for panting with pleading eyes.

"Please..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern.

"Lincoln, I want to do this. I've never been more sure of anything." she huffed out.

He just nodded and with a little resistance, pushed the tip of his soldier inside of her entrace. Lisa gasped and clutched the sheets with as much force as she could. Her body knew there was something foreign trying to invade, and it was doing everything it could to push it back.

"Lisa... you have to relax. I know it's gonna hurt but I promise, if it gets to be too much I'll stop."

Lisa tried to, but the pain coming from her core, said otherwise. Lincoln slowly pushed more of himself in which sent a jolt coursing through the little girl, in turn sending her head back into the pillow. When he was able to get a little bit more inside, he figured it would be best to start moving in a slow motion to get her body used to his size.

As he pulled back, Lisa felt her body being pulled with him. Her head jerked up to see him struggling not to move too fast in case he accidentally hurt her. She felt her heart pound at how careful he was with her. She knew he was a big softy with a heart of gold, but she didn't want him to hold himself back on her account.

With a little effort, when he pushed himself back in, she raised her butt and was able to get half of his length inside. She was so tight, Lincoln had to stop in his tracks and look at her. She was panting heavily with tears running down her face. Her breathing was rugged, and she had the sweetest smile on her face. She placed her hand on her stomach where a big bulge stood proud. As she glided her hand across, Lincoln decided to try his luck and began to thrust a little bit further, which elected a small yelp from Lisa.

"Oh, Lisa... I'm so-"

Before he could finish, Lisa held up her hand to stop him. "Lincoln, I want you to go at full force."

"Wait, what!?"

"I know what your thinking and I'm sure. I want my first time with you to be amazing. I don't want you to hold back for my sake. I love you Lincoln Loud and I would be happy if you were able to show me just how much I mean to you."

Lincoln smiled down at her. He pulled her close to his chest while he was still inside her and as he planted his lips to her, he began to pump back and forth. With each motion Lisa felt her body convulsed with pleasure she never knew. It was way better than what Lucy did with her tounge. With every pump, Lisa felt herself growing hotter.

She dung her nails into his chest as he was shooting electricity through her body using his thick monstrous member with reckless abandon. Lincoln went full speed ahead and grabbed her butt with both hands and trusted with all his might. At this, Lisa cried out. His member had been kissing her entrace for the last few minutes and with this last thrust he finally was inside her womb.

Lincon realized that as well and could feel her tighten beyond imagination. He felt like his thing would be ripped off from the grip she had on him. He felt her wet fluids escape her and fall down to the base of his shaft. Lisa was in pure bliss. Her brother was officially making her his through the most intament way a man and female could, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Lincon faster!" she moaned out. He obliged without a second thought. Skin met skin, sweat met sweat and the only thing the two could concentrate on was each other. She raised her head and met his lips with fire. Lincoln laughed and returned the gesture with a fire of his own. The two battled for dominance as he continued to thrust into her small body. He was beginning to feel another wave wanting to be released and began hitting her womb with a harder force then he wanted to. She gasped out and could feel his member grow bigger. She knew what was coming and with a smile she used her legs to pull him inside her deeper.

With a grunt and all of his force, he slammed into Lisa with a growl and let his seed explode inside of her. Her body shook with joy as each thrust sent more of his fluids inside her body. Each pump sent her over the edge and each thrust from him was met with orgasm after orgasm from her.

She tried to scream out but her voice was lost in the pleasure that was running through her. Her stomach began to inflate from all the love Lincoln was sending her. When he thought he was done, his eyes met hers and he saw something he never thought was possible. 'Lust'. Lisa had a look of pure lust on her face. She slid off his member and pushed him back a few inches with a little effort and then got on her hands and knees while facing her butt towards him.

She was in a position he only saw on the internet, and with a view like this, he was rock hard in mere seconds. She giggled at the sight and sighed out. "Lincon, take me like this!" the boys mind went blank and in seconds he had his tip once again at her entrace. Her folds dripping with his seed. He groped both of her checks and at the touch she moaned. He positioned himself again and with a light thrust he was back inside her.

This time Lisa met his thrusts with some of her own. She arched her body so that he could have full control over her. Her butt slapped against his body with the sounds of passion and her moans were music to his ears. He leaned his body over hers and began picking up speed. She was griping the sheets with her hands so hard they were turning pale.

"Yes, yes! Harder Lincon, I want it harder!" she cried out. He nodded. With his hands positioned on each butt check, he took a deep breath and without warning, crashed the base of his body into hers. She slammed her face deep into the pillow and cried out. The speed and force he was putting out sent her body spazing out of control. He felt her tighten and figured she must have had another orgasm and he relished in the fact that it was him causing it.

With each pound he saw her butt bounce with wonder and he could feel himself itching for another release. He was amazed at how she was able to send him over the edge so quickly. Lisa turned her body a little and placed her hand on his chest as he sped up. He started pumping harder and faster which was making her body start to go numb with each vibration that rocked her.

"Lisa... Lisa!" he cried out. She responded by slamming her butt harder to meet his thrusts. The noise they were making would have been heard through the house if it wasn't for Lisa sound proofing his room last year as a Christmas gift which he was eternally grateful for now more than ever.

He was finally at the breaking point. His manhood cried out with a passion to fill his victim with nothing but love. Lisa spreaded her legs wider which caused him to once again enter her womb. The pleasure was insane and her mind was turning to mush. She knew she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She already couldn't feel her legs and she knew when this was over, she wouldn't be walking for a couple of days.

With a speed he didn't know he had and the force of a superhuman, he slammed into Lisa one final time before releasing everything he had left in him. Lisa finally screamed at the top of her lungs. He kept pumping while his seed kept painting her insides white. She felt her body give out and she fell to the bed with a glazed look in her eyes.

Lincon kept thrusting until his body gave out as well and he fell to the side of her with a giddy smile plastered across his face. Lisa was panting and gasping for air like her life depended on it. He however was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this if anyone found out. What he just did was amazing and he knew it wouldn't be the last time.

Lisa turned to look at him and saw conflict in his eyes. She reached a wobbly hand up and placed it on he check. "Hey, don't worry. I know what your thinking and I promise everything will be fine. Of course I can't feel my the lower part of my skeletal system anymore. I probably won't be walking for a few days at most." she chuckled.

He sighed out the streess that started building. His mind had finally started to come back to its senses and he let out a breath he didn't even know he had." I'm sorry for worrying. It's just I don't want anything to happen to you or Lucy. You girls are my loves, my life. I know what we did was wrong, and Im mainly go blame for not stopping any of it but-"

"Hey", it's okay. Lucy stopped him finally opening her eyes. It's not entirely your fault ya'know, and I'm sure that if anyone would try to do something to us, they'd have to deal with a very dangerous prodigy. " she smirked lacing her fingers through Lisa's.

" Indeed. I may be small, but I'm the most dangerous out of all of us."

Lincoln could agree with that. Knowing she had an insane amount of chemicals and other stuff ready to take out any foe, put him a little on edge since it made him take note not to ever piss her off.

" Well now that we are finished here, you girls get some sleep. I a head downstairs and grab us some food. I know after that little adventure I'm starving."

Lucy nodded her head. Although she kinda passed out after her time with Lincoln, she decided to stay because she need to talk with Lisa. As he got dressed and left the room Lucy turned to her little sister with worry.

" Lisa-"


	6. Tick Tock

"Lisa...there's something I need to ask you. The young goth asked weakly. Lisa was still coming down from her high after her time with Lincoln and her mind finally registered what Lucy said. She turned her head and saw worry on the girls face.

With a little strength, she was able to sit up. As she did, she looked to her stomach and saw her belly was a bit bigger than before. She bagun rubbing it in a circular motion with a smile on her lips. "What's troubling you my dear Lucille?"

"What would you do if someone you-you know only had a little bit of time left to live?" Lisa body froze at this. Her eyes gazed up towards Lucy's and she saw a few streaks of tears began to run.

"Lucy..."

"Lisa, please, what would you do?"

"I - I - I don't know. If I just found out I'd be too shocked to do anything, but if I knew how much longer they had, I'd do everything in my power to find a way to save them." the genius looked at her sister and a sinking feeling rose in her chest. "Lucy, what's going on?"

Lucy tried to speak but her words were cuaght in her throat. It was all too much. She thought it would be easy telling the people she cared for, but try as she might, she just couldn't bear the look of sadness that would replace their once bright faces. Lisa grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled the older girl closer and in doing so, Lucy started to let the flood gates open.

Lisa was taken back. She never heard Lucy cry before. She didn't think anyone has. That sinking feeling only grew with each sniffle that left the goths body. Lisa squeezed her hand and with a final push asked again. "Lu-Luce, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you."

Lucy gathered her bearings and with a little courage told Lisa the one thing she kept hidden from everyone. "I-I don't know when, but...i don't have much longer to live." when those words left her mouth, Lisa's whole world went black. Her mind gave out and for a few minutes she just sat there frozen solid. Lucy knew this would happen, and dreaded this outcome but she didn't have much of a choice left.

" What do you mean?" she asked, panic starting to set in. Lucy remained quiet. The door to the room opened and Lincoln walked in holding a few plates and cups of juice. Lisa ignored him and kept staring at her sister. "Lucy, what do you mean!" she yelled. Tears running down her face. She was devistated that she had to find out about this, and it ate her alive knowing it was one of her lovers that had to go through this.

"I'm dying Lisa. I don't know how much longer i have to live. The doctors said I have something in my brain that's slowly deteriorating it." she cried.

Lincoln heard that message loud and clear and he too was frozen. He was able to will his body around to face Lucy with wide eyes. He looked at Lisa and could see she was crying and in emotional turmoil.

" I won't let you go." Lucy looked up at her and was about to speak when Lisa screamed, " **I WON'T LET YOU GO!"** she was panting after her outburst but the tears continued to flow. Lucy was shocked and in a moment later she had the little girl in a loving embrace. Lisa was crying uncontrollably and Lincoln just slowly walked towards his girl's. He had a sullen look, but didn't speak. He only wrapped them both is his arms as they continued to cry.

 _"Not like this, I will not loose you like this!"_ he thought.

 _"I couldn't help her before, but now, now I'll be damned if I don't. I'll spend the rest of the day working on a serum, a potion, anything to save her and I swear if I fail I'll take my own life!"_ Lisa pledged.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" Lucy cried silently._

A half hour passed after the news was shared. They each decided they wouldn't tell the others. Not yet anyway. They wanted to wait till Lucy was okay with it. For now they each had to act normal, or as normal as they could get. After they ate Lincoln took the plates back to the kitchen.

Luna and Luan saw him moving with slumped shoulders and grew worried. It was Luna that stopped him. "What's got you down in the dumps love?"

Lincoln looked at her and could see she was worried. It seems like the news was affecting him a lot more than he wished. He could usually hide this kind of worry with ease, but this was one of his lovers that was dying and that made it that much harder.

"J-just got a lot on the ol brain." he laughed. Luna sighed but Luan knew there was more he was hiding. She wouldn't question him now but she hoped in time he would come clean. Luna nodded and let him run back up to his room and headed back to the couch.

" You know he wasn't telling the truth right?" Luan asked.

Luna sighed, "I know dude but if we like, try to pry it out it'll only push him away. I love little bro, and I wouldn't want him to feel like he couldn't trust me. So for now I'll give him some room." Luan agreed. Lincoln was one of the few boys she knew that would come to her and any of them if he needed help and that was one of the things she loved about him.

A week passed and sadly much to Lincoln's dismay, the weekend flew by just as quickly as he thought. Lisa was more or less happy to be back up and about since she miscalculated when she thought she'd be out for a few days, since she was more or less unable to walk for the entire week. Lincoln sure pushed her body to the limit and when she thought back to that day, she couldn't help but blush.

Sadly her love for him had to take a back seat, since she had more urgent matters to attend. She was still trying to find a cure for Lucy's illness which was progressing faster each day. A week passed since she told her and Lincoln she was dying. Lisa vowed to find some way to cure her no matter the cost.

Little did she know that there were other forces that would soon be pushing her brain even further beyond. The little girl was locked away in her room. She hadn't eaten for almost three days. She didn't want to waste any time. She figured each minute eating or playing could be spent trying to save one of her lovers.

After her twelfth bottle exploded in her hand, she yelled and threw it at the wall. At the sound of shattering the girls in the house became quiet. They heard yelling and things being thrown around in Lisa's room. Lori was about to go tell her to chill out when Lincoln stopped her. She looked to him and he sadly shook his head. He knew why she was so frustrated, she was trying to do the impossible. It made it that much more difficult for him to bear since she was literally destroying herself in the process. He knew Lucy was running out of time and that only made him more sadden.

Lisa was in a full blown rage. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wished there was someway to save her sister, but everything she tried just backfired. She never failed this much in her young four years of being alive and it killed her knowing that each failure was another waste. She needed a win and fast.

Over the week, Lucy began staying in lincoln's room more and every time she ate something she threw it back up just as fast. When she was at school she fell into a coma which didn't last long but it was still enough to shock the family. When they asked if she was alright, she just told them she was fine. Her breathing over the past few days was rugged and laced with pain. Remembering the site of her brought tears to the young prodigy's eyes.

She could do nothing but fall to her knees and cry. Lincoln heard her and as fast as he legs could carry him, he bolted up the stairs and rushed to her room. He scooped her up and hugged her with as much love as he could give. "I can't loose her Lincoln, I just can't loose her!" she cried out. Little did the two know , the rest of their siblings was listening in. All except Lucy who stayed in Lincoln's room sleep.

"Hey, look at me." Lisa did and was met with a smile. "We won't loose her. I promiss you that."

"But I've tried hundreds of tests, combinations and all of them, failures." she squeezed his shirt tighter and put her face into his chest still crying. He could do nothing but rub her back and whisper sweet words trying to quell her shaking.

As if someone from above heard her cry for help, everyone turned their heads to see Lucy standing in Lincoln's doorway. She was huffing and her legs were wobbly. It took everything she had not to collapse right there, but she could sense the souls of her lovers crying out for her. She started to walk but slowly fumbled. She was able to catch herself using the wall.

"Oh my God! Lucy are you, like okay?" Leni asked. At the mention of her name, Lincoln rushed outside the room still carrying Lisa. When both pair of eyes met Lucy's body they were filled with tears. As Lincoln put Lisa down to walk, the little girl slowly started to make her way towards the goth with tears and snot donning her face.

"H-hey Lis..." she said in a weak and sorrowful voice that shook Lisa and Lincoln to the core.

"Lucy, please g-go lay back down. Please don't do this." she pleaded. Lucy gave her a weak smile and simply reached her hand out for hers. Lisa made a dash and quickly grabbed it. Holding on to it for dear life.

Lisa could here Lucy's labored breathing and cried out." Please don't - don't leave me! I. Love you so much, I can't loose you. Please!" Lucy gave her a weak smile. She kneeled down towards her and put a hand on her face.

"Hey, don't cry. Even if I'm gone, you still have the rest of them, and don't forget, you have Lincoln as well." Lucy's arms were getting weaker by the minute. Her breathing became much harsher like she was gasping for air. Lincoln heard this as well and rushed to her side. Lisa completely broke down at the site. All of their siblings was watching everything unfold.

They knew the three of them were much closer than they used to be but didn't know how close until now. Lucy started hyperventilating and Lisa was going mad. She started screaming while squeezing Lucy's hand tighter. Lincoln held onto her body which he could feel become limp. Her body was becoming colder as the moments passed by and he was starting to loose his cool.

"Dam it all! Isn't there something we can do? Is there somehow we can prolong the deterioration a little longer until we can find a cure?" he cried out. At that, Lisa remembered something or rather someone that could be their last hope. She looked towards Lori and asked her to use her cell. Lori had a look of disbelief on her face, but when Lisa yelled at her, she caved In and tossed her the phone. Everyone was watching with worry as the young girl dialed a series of numbers.

After a few rings, Lisa spoke. "Is this dexter?"

"Who's calling?" the voice replied.

"Dex, this is Lisa Loud from the fare! I need to know if your at home and if you have your chrono chamber still up and running." he replied yes to both questions.

"Yes I do, but this isn't the appropriate time for-"

"I need to use it now! Can you please teleport me, my brother and one of my sisters to your lab?" she asked in worry. She was looking at Lucy being held in Lincoln's arms. She was struggling to breath now and the site of Lincoln's tears tore her in half.

" Lisa, I don't know if-"

He was cut off again by her, this time yelling at him." Dexter this is a matter of life and death! Please! Someone I love is dying and your our last hope!"

In a matter of moments a white light surrounded her, Lucy and Lincoln. With a feint smile she cried, "Thank you." she then looked to their sisters. She tossed Lori her phone and Lincoln gave each of them a smile.

Before they were gone they heard him say a few words.

"We'll be back and I promise we'll tell you everything." he said looking directly at Luna and Luan. With those words all three vanished. The rest of the girls stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes. It was Lana that broke the silence. "Welp, time for me to sleep this event off." she quickly headed to her room and the others soon followed.


	7. Boy Genius

It took a few seconds before Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa appeared in a huge destroyed laboratory. Lisa looked around for Dexter, while Lincoln kept his eyes on. Lucy. Before he could speak he heard a loud explosion coming from behind them followed by a few gunshots.

Two of the three visitors saw a little boy in a white lab coat wearing yellow gloves running towards them followed by a tall skinny girl with blond pigtails. She was blasting what looked to be a green monster with glowing red eyes. If Lisa had a say, she would dubb it a slime. Luckily it was taken care of in a few more shots from the tall girl's blaster.

Lincoln stared in amazement at the weapon while Lisa only huffed. The boy reached them while finally being able to catch his breath looked up to meet the loud siblings. "I see you made it. Glad your still intact after the transportation." Lincoln eyes bulged at the statement while Lisa trudged towards him.

"Look Dexter, we don't have a lot of time left. Please, where's the chamber!" Lisa quickly spat. The blond girl was about go step up to her when Dextor raised a hand to stop her.

"DeeDee, it's fine. She's a friend of sorts. DeeDee stood there looking the little girl up and down and after a few minutes she shrugged." Can you please go change and come back here? I'll be needing your help in a bit. "he asked.

" Sure Dex. What do you want me to bring you on my way back? "she asked heading towards a solid wall.

" Just a cup of water and a few cookies." she nodded and walked through the wall. Once again Lincoln's eyes bulged and Lisa rolled her eyes. They both heard Dexter snap his fingers and in a few second two giant robots with jetpacks came carrying a metal tube with yellow jel. They set It down and Dexter stood before it. He opened the door and motioned for them to put Lucy inside.

Lincoln felt a little defensive, but with a reassuring glance from Lisa, he followed through. As Dex closed the door back the gel started to wiggle its way around Lucy's body. It started melting her clothes and soon she was naked. Lincoln yanked Dex by his lab coat and was about to punch him. "What the hell is going on here? I agreed to this cause Lisa trust you, but I swear if anything happens to her, your dead. Friend or not!" he dropped the boy genius with a thud and stared him down.

"Lincoln please." Lisa said grabbing his hands. The boy kneeled down to her and she put a hand on his cheek. She could feel he was tense and could see his eyes become darker. She knew what was about to happen and had to act fast. Even with Dex there to see, she didn't care at that moment. She quickly put her lips to his and gave him a long hard kiss.

She could feel his body relax and calm down. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It's been a whole week since he tasted those lips and it felt good to have them back. Lisa was melting into his embrace and almost lost herself. Thankfully she gained control and broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw the light returning. With a renewed sigh she placed another kiss on his lips. This time a little peck. "I know your mad right now and belive me... I am too, but the only one I trust with this is him. He's the only other person in the world who's just as smart as I am."

After a few minutes, Lincoln decided to give the boy a chance. He picked Lisa up and held her close to his chest. She blushed at the action but remained silent. With a quick turn and a small smile, dexter spoke. " Computer, began the chrono phase, '33577' now!"

"Yes Dexter!" a robotic female voice replied. Electrical wire of all types began moving and connecting to the chamber like they had a mind of their own. After a few minutes the chamber was lifted a few feet off the ground with a few noises soon following.

" Man, talk about having a bad day!" he said walking towards his giant computer screen.

"C'mon Dex, it wasn't that bad. Right?" DeeDee said walking back through the wall. Dex shook his head with an amused smirk.

"Sure, first a fare, then getting a call from K. N. D headquarters about an attack, next thing I know, I'm helping numah 3 stop monsters from destroying her house and helping the Ed's free their friends. Finally to top it off, a swarm of those abominations followed us back here and once again my lab is destroyed in the process. I swear it's only once in blue moon we get to catch a break."

DeeDee just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him after she put the food down beside him. As he continued typing, he could feel her press her body up against his. He knew it was wrong to do anything with the Louds right behind him but DeeDee was makinging it quit difficult to resist let alone focus.

He turned around and gave her a quick and heated kiss which she returned in full. When he was done, DeeDee was in a daze and looked towards Lisa with a blush. "Your kinda cute!" she giggled. Dexter's eyes buldged and Lincoln was about to retort.

"Although I do appreciate the compliment, I'm sorry to inform you I'm taken. The male standing next to me is my lover, as well as the one in the chamber over there. So any affections you have towards me will not bear any fruit." Lisa replied quickly.

DeeDee looked confused and turned to Dex for help. " She means to say she's already in a relationship with the two that came with her, so even if you did have feelings for her, she wouldn't return them." he sighed out.

" Oh, well that's okay, she's still cute though." Lisa once again blushed. She still wasn't used to being called cute. She was still coming to grips with the relationship she had with Lincoln and Lucy. Dex returned again towards his computer and after a few minutes of typing, a flash of light appeared and almost blinded everyone in the lab. When it was gone, his lab was completely fixed and any damage that was once there was now gone.

Lisa was a little amazed. She guess he figured out someway how to reverse time in certain areas. She looked saddened by the facet that even though she was called a prodigy, she truly didn't feel like she deserved it. Dexter built his lab by hand, but what did she have? A few lab bottles and a computer in her room back home. She felt utterly ashamed.

Dex sensed this and quickly walked up to her. He placed a watch on her wrist which quickly snapped together. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I can already sense your distress about my lab and our intellectual gap, even though we are both prodigies, so whenever you want to go all out with your studies and tests, your always welcome here."

Lisa didn't respond but just started to cry. Lincoln smiled while he gave her a hug and thanked Dexter. The loud new Lisa was always trying her hardest not to blow up the house or put anyone in harms way so their parents only gave her the bare minimum to do her studies with, but now she had somewhere she could truly thrive, truly have the freedom she always needed, and someone who could help her grow.

A while later as Lisa and Dexter were talking about what her future studies would be, Lincoln walked over to the tube Lucy was still in. Dexter told them she was frozen or to put it bluntly, she was in a deep frozen slumber. He saw a bar on the bottom of the chamber that read, 'scanning 5%'. Lisa walked up beside him and grabbed his hand as she too looked to her sister and saw she was in a peaceful sleep. She even had a smile on her face, which was rare to see. As both siblings were in deep thought, Dexter's alarms started blaring, which caused the two to snap out of them.

In mere seconds they all saw a streak of blue and red crash through the ceiling of the lab right into a few robots that were half built. "No! My incomplete collection!" Dex screamed. He rushed to his robots and saw two girls trying to stand but fell as soon as thier feet touched the ground.

"God I forgot how hard she could hit." the girl with red hair said.

"Ha, if only she wasn't mad, I'd almost think she was toying with us right now." the blond girl beside her replied.

"Blossom, Bubbles!!!!" everyone heard a scream of pure rage echo from above them. Blossom looked to the side and gave Dexter a sheep smile.

"What did you do **this** time to make her angry?" he asked half heartedly.

"What ever do you mean?" Bloosom chuckled. As she began to float after a moments rest, a green blur slammed into her and caused her to crash back into the pile of robots.

"Buttercup, let's not be rash." Bubbled said slowly reaching for her arm that was already pulled back ready to pound Blossom.

"Rash"! Rash you say! "she spat." You two are my sisters and you tell me not to be rash after this shit she just did? I wouldn't be rash if it wasn't for the fact that you guys little stunt almost got my man killed!" as she was about to continue with her her sisters pounding, she felt a hand holding her fist back.

All the girls looked to see Lincoln standing behind buttercup. He let her arm go and grabbed the hothead by her waist. She yelped in surprise as he got her off her sister. "I don't know what happened but family is supposed to lookout for each other. Even if things go wrong, they don't deserve to be beaten to death for it right?"

Bubbles gulped, Blossom remained silent and Buttercup was motionless. In a split second she sent him flying back into a wall with a shove from her palm. " I don't know who the hell you are but stay outta my business. Or else you'll be next."

Lisa ran in front of her to give her a piece of her mind but was quickly pushed away crashing into a stack of chairs. She screamed as they fell on her and Deedede dashed to her aid.

As the blond girl helped dig Lisa out of the chairs, Lincoln's body became still. In his mind he could feel something stirring. Something itching to get out, to destroy the one who hurt his love, the only reason he existed. As Lisa finally made it out with a few bruises and a bloody leg of corse with Deedee's help as well, she glanced at Lincoln and her heart began to speed up.

"L-Lincoln, no! You have to stay in control!" she began screaming. As Buttercup turned her head to where the little girl was staring, she felt herself being lifted off the ground by her kneck. "Please Lincoln, stop this! This isn't you, this isn't who you are!" she pleaded again, but it fell on deaf ears.

Before anyone could react, Buttercup was sent flying into the wall across the other side of the lab. Lincoln cracked his knuckles and in a voice that send chills down Lisa's spine laughed, "You'll pay for hurting the two I love most!"


	8. New Abilities & Truthful Apologies

Lisa watched in amazement as her brother threw a super powered girl halfway acroos the lab into a freaking wall. The more she looked at him the more she noticed a black aura surrounding him.

She then thought back to what he just said and something clicked. The way the words sounded wasn't like him at all. They were more like...like Lucy's!

She quickly turned her head towards the chamber said girl was still inside and sure enough a black aura was surrounding her as well. She wanted to speak out, but decided to wait. Back with Buttercup, she was getting back on her feet feeling a little shaken. She looked to her target and charged full speed ahead. Lincoln only smirked. Each punch the girl threw, he dodged. Each kick she tried to land was easily deflected. She was getting angrier by the minute.

"All you seem to do is just block. Are you too weak to fight me? Or maybe I should go after four eyes again huh?" she laughed. Lincoln lost his smirk and the black aura surrounding him enflared. Blossom had a sinking feeling that even though her sister was powerful like her, this was something she wouldn't be able to handle. Sadly Buttercup didn't register the danger, until the boy teleported and was mere inches in her face. As soon as she threw a punch she was sent high into the air. With a wave of his hand, she came crashing back down.

She stood to once again get into a stance, but was bombarded with hits from every direction. Lincoln was moving far faster than what Buttercup could see and his punches only seems to get harder and stronger the faster he went. Lisa was worried that if she enterfered, things would only get worse. Besides, seeing her man literally beat up a superhuman, was most arousing even if he wasn't the one In control of his own body.

As the assault from Lincoln began to become more than she could bear, Buttercup had had enough. With a thunderous scream, she formed a green bubble around her that sent the boy flying back towards the chrono chamber. She then turned the bubble into a ball of destructive energy. Bubbles gasped and Blossom braced for the inevitable as her beaten sister launched the ball towards her enemy. Lisa screamed out and Dex and DeeDee could only watch in horror.

To everyone's surprise, there was a smile on lincoln's face. With his hand stretched out and a few mumbles, the ball of energy vanished. In the blink of an eye he teleported again with a black energy ball of his own and slammed it into the green fighters chest, and with enough force to level a building, slammed her down into the floor below them. The impact made the black ball explode and sent out a massive shockwave that destroyed the entire lab and shook the very house itself.

When the dust cleared, Lincoln had a battered and bloodied Buttercup hanging in his hands by her throat. She was coughing up blood and gasping for air. She looked in the boys eyes and the cold dark abyss she saw almost made her piss herself. She was shaking with a kind of fear only death could send and she quickly went limp awaiting her final judgment.

"Oh, what's this? No more energy to fight back? He asks as his grip tightened on her neck. She screamed out in pain and her sisters sprung into action but was quickly stopped by his eyes. They too felt the darkness and Blossom and Bubbled knew that this kid that trounced the strongest fighter they knew, had the ability to end their lives on the spot.

Before Buttercup was put out of her misery they all heard a yell coming from behind the super computer that had a protective barrier up. Lisa came from behind it with tears in her eyes. "Put her down." Lincoln looked at her confused but held on to his victim. **"I SAID PUT HER DOWN! NOW!"** she screamed. At that, the bloodied body of Buttercup was dropped but not before Blossom caught her.

Lisa began walking towards Lincoln. She was trying to hold back tears, but they kept flowing regardless. Dexter tried to call out to stop her, but she ignored him. If she was right about her hunch, she wouldn't be in any danger, but anyone that tried to stop her would be. When she reached her brother their eyes met. He raised his hands and everyone thought it was the end for the little girl but were shocked to see the boy kneel down with a sad smile on his face.

"I-I thought I'd lost you. Lost you both!" he spoke in that monotone voice she knew all too well.

She just chuckled while squeezing his hand. "You can't get rid of us that easy...Lucy." she smiled back. Dexter was the first one to walk up to them with eyes as big as plates.

"That's not possible. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Lucy back there in the chrono chamber?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Lincoln responded. "When I felt the two people I love most in danger, I tansfered a piece of my will into Lincoln's body in order to protect them. Although I'm terribly sorry about um, destroying your lab right? " the boy genius nodded and extended a hand.

" Hello. The names Dexter, 'Boy genius' "and this is my wonderful sister DeeDee. The blond girl approached and waved. It was weird for her to greet someone she already did, but decided to do it again out or respect. She'd have Dex explain all of this stuff later. Lisa squeezed the hand of both lovers and got the attention of everyone there.

"Lucy, you have to give him back. You have to let Lincoln go. You can't take control of his body. The power you wield is more than what he can handle. The longer you take over, the quicker his body is destroyed."

"Oh, Lisa..." the goth replied. I just didn't want you two to be hurt or worse. I know Lincoln would never forgive himself if he let something happen to you. He may love us both but your the reason he can keep moving forward, can stay strong, can be the brother and..lover...we need."

" I know, but please! I promise I'll do better not to get myself hurt, and I promise to keep Lincoln's rage better in check."

A smile was placed on the boys face and after a few seconds his body went limp and was caught by DeeDee. Lisa and Dex turned to the chamber and saw as the black aura surrounding Lucy's body slowly disappeared. Lisa looked back at Lincoln and saw a smile on his face with a few tears. She heard him mumble Lucy's name and she just smiled.

Blossom and Bubbles floated towards the group with a beaten Buttercup leaning in each shoulder. Dexter walked up to them and gave her a stern look. "Next time you feel like making a mess in my lab, I'll send you to another dimension!" Buttercup looked to her sister and blossom gave her a look telling her he was dead serious, and there'd be no way to escape.

As blossom apologized furiously to the young scientists, they began to fly home as Lincoln gained consciousness. He looked around the lab and saw it was destroyed. His head began to throb as he tried to remember what happened. Lisa saw his pain and gave him a reassuring look. "Lucy?" he asked.

"Lucy." she replied.

"That's our girl!" he chuckled. Dexter just stood amazed at the fact that this seemed all normal to them.

"I'm guessing this is normal for you guys?" he started.

Lisa nodded but began to explain to him how Lucy was able to teleport for a few years thanks to a black book of magic she found in their attic, but also telling him this was the first time she ever witnessed her manifest or use any other abilities she might have learned.

Oh, okay then I guess for now it would be best if you two returned home. I will update you if anything changes with...your sister. As well you can teleport back here whenever you feel like it. Dexter said walking back towards the hidden wall.

Lincoln was about to ask about the lab but decided Dex would do another time rewind later when he was up to it. He and Lisa looked one last time at the chamber Lucy was in. With a smile on each face, they were gone in a flash of light.

A few hours had passed after the three Louds left their home.

After the sisters tried going to sleep, none could after what they each had witnessed. Lana and Lola were up discussing what was wrong with Lucy, Lori and Leni were trying to figure out where they went, Lynn was just throwing a ball against the wall in frustration, and Luna and Luan were in deep thought about the relationship the three shared. While each room was in deep thought a loud boom was heard in Lincoln's room.

"Well that could have gone better huh?"

"Well although I'm happy your reacting to me in such a naughty way down there, I would prefer to be standing instead of having you on top of me right now."

Lincoln blushed and got of Lisa with a sheep grin. He wanted to reply and apologize but his room door was slammed open with their siblings standing at the ready." I guess we have some explaining to do huh?"

"Living room now!" Lori urged.

In less then ten minutes all siblings except Lucy and Lily were downstairs awaiting some much needed news and information. All eyes were on the two and half were on Lisa as she sat comfortably in Lincoln's lap with his arms wrapped gently around her waist.

"So who wants to go first?" Lisa asked.

No one spoked for minutes, but it was Lynn that broke the silence with worry over her roommate. "What the hell happened to Lucy?"

"I'm sorry but we're not able to tell you anything. Not without her permission." Lisa replied.

"What the hell does that mean? She suddenly has frequent blackouts, fall into a dam coma, and you said you didn't want to loose her? I need a real fucking answer!" Lynn yelled getting up. When she locked eyes with Lincoln her attitude dropped and she sat back down.

" Look I understand your upset. We are as well." she took a deep breath. She looked up to her lover for help and he gave her the OK.

" I'll take responsibility if she gets angry at us." he smiled.

"Alright. Look the truth is Lucy is dying. We don't know what is causing it but she said the doctors told her something is deteriorating her brain. Earlier we only found out she was quickly dying. That's why I was angry. I couldn't find a way to...to save her."

Lynn became stoic. Luna looked into her brothers eyes and saw the downcast. It was always Lincoln that took it the hardest when one of them were hurt or in danger. Luan caught that as well but remained quiet.

"Is that why you needed my phone? To call someone who could? Lori asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, Dexter is another genius like myself, but in terms of intelligence, he's actually way smarter than me."

Some of the girls gasped at that information. Never in their lives could they belive there was someone who surpassed their prodigy of a sister.

Luan looked to Lincoln and gave him a forced smile which he didn't like. He knew it was time for him to come clean as well. He squeezed Lisa tighter which made her look up at him. She saw his eyes show sorry and followed his direction to Luan and Luna. She rubbed his arm and sighed.

"It's fine Lincoln. It's time they knew. If anything, maybe it's better this way." he shook his head.

"No!" Lisa was stunned. "I won't risk loosing you, either...of you." she chuckled and slowly pushed her body back into his.

"Linc, you worry to much. Even if by some chance we get split apart, I doubt anyone would be able to stop you from getting us back. Heck I'd say the person who has to deal with you or Lucy's rage is in the most danger."

"Linc, me and Luna kinda already know about your relationship with Lucy and Lisa. I mean I'm not upset, and I won't try to keep you guys apart, but just tell me how did you guys...work it out per se?"

Lincoln was silent. Thinking on his words carefully. "The truth is I came home one day and saw Lucy trying to kill herself, due to massive bullying at school. When I took her to Lisa's room, I kinda broke down since I thought I failed. I'm supposed to protect you girls, help you when you need it, but there I was, completely oblivious to Lucy's pain. In that moment I saw nothing but love from Lisa as she comforted me. I feel for my sister and yeah it's a little strange, but I don't care."

" He loves me and I love him." Lisa continued. "Although I know the age difference is what a lot of people will not approve of I don't actually care. I mean-"

Her voice became caught in her throat. Everyone was waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't, it was Lori that put the pieces together.

" No, please tell me you guys didn't? I mean literally please tell me you did not do **that** to her Lincoln! She's four freaking years old!" Lori screamed.

 _"Well there goes the easy way out!" Lincoln thought._

"Before you start berating Lincoln you should know it wasn't entirely his fault." Lisa replied.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was. He took your virginity Lisa! Your four years old. Your too dang young to have sex. Let alone with your own brother. I understand what you two feel is real legitimate love for each other, but couldn't you have at least waited until you were older? " Lori finished her rant. She was furious. Yes they had done the deed, but the thing she was more upset about was not that they were siblings, but mainly the freaking age gap.

" Kinda upset you lost yours before me little dude." Luna said with a chuckle.

"Seriously Luna? Your gonna encourage this?"

"First off, I do agree that they should have waited until she was older, second you have to see it from their point of view. You live with someone who you deeply love. Hell just being in the same sight is enough to drive you insane. Maybe they started out slow and it only escalated until there was nothing left holding them back. I mean come on Lori...you, me and even Luan have been in that mode before. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Just be happy it wasn't with a random stranger or a molester." she huffed.

" Also, keep in mind sis, that Lincoln would never do anything against anyone's will. That being said, it's clear Lisa made the first move and after a lot of internal struggling on his part, she won out." Luan added.

Linc and Lisa were more shocked on how right she was.

" Lori, I understand what your saying. Im also kinda shocked how on point Luan was. I'm never going to hurt Lisa. Yes her age is a huge factor in this and regardless, she knows this as well, but please understand our view as well. We love each other. Lucy included, and yes before any of you speak, we are in a three way relationship. But the point is nothing has changed between us. I'm still looking out for them and all of you as well, and I will always be a brother before a lover."

Lori had decided to let it go for now. She knew with half of their sisters on board, she would loose any further arguments. Leni remained quiet through the whole debate and Lynn was again frozen at this new information. The twins just sat there confused about it all not knowing the meaning of a lit of it except three of their siblings were in a relationship with each other.

"So now that that's cleared-" Lincoln re started, "Any other questions?"

"I got one!" all eyes were on Lynn again. "I want to know what's going to happen to Lucy if your friend can't save her." she said looking at Lisa with worry.

"There's no need to think like that Lynn. If I couldn't save her, than I'm 100% sure Dexter can. Although you all should probably know...she has powers."

"We kinda figured with all the popping up out of nowhere and all that." Luan chuckled.

"I don't think you guys understand, Lucy literally took over Lincoln's body and almost killed a super powered girl back at Dexter's lab. Heck she destroyed most of it in the process." Lisa said calmly.

Eyes were buldged, and voices were caught in dry throats. No one had a reply for that one. They had a feeling Lucy was different, but to almost kill someone with super powers was unreal. Lynn wanted details and when she asked she only grew more excited.

Lisa told them how the three sisters first crashed into the lab, then her almost being crushed. Then told them of how Lincoln's voice changed, to the black aura that surrounded him and Lucy. Finally as she explained the brutal assault to the explosion from the black energy ball, Lynn had a look of utter happiness on her face.

"Wow, she's finally coming into her own." She replied.

"Well she originally took over because she thought she lost me and Lincoln. I fear that if someone would try and separate us, she would loose control and...decimate everything in her path to get to us, although I'm sure this gentle boy here would do the same as well."

" Sorry to say sis, but Linc isn't really that strong." Lynn casually replied.

" Correction, Lincoln is more dangerous than Lucy! I just really hope you guys or no one else has to see him when he decides to cut loose." she said with a weary voice.

" Hey, I'll only loose control when any of you are in danger. I promise I'll stay calm, plus if I can't, I know you and Lucy can bring me back to my senses."

Lynn was silenced by that. So was Luna and Luan. At that time they each had the same thought. ** _" I really want to see him cut loose now more than ever! "_**


	9. Gathering Of the Strong

Two weeks have passed since the Louds had their talk. Everyone had come to terms with Lincoln's, Lisa's and Lucy's relationship. Everyone except Lori who was still unsure if she should let it go or involve their parents. She tried talking to leni about it, but the second oldest remained quiet ever since the sibling talk. The only response anyone would get from her was a nod for yes and a shake for no.

Over the days, Lisa was making trips to Dexter's lab while he was helping her understand things she wanted to know more about. Lincoln on the other hand was spending time with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. When he came clean to Clyde, he was on edge since he didn't know how his best friend would react but when Clyde said he was OK with it, things went smoothly. After all, he had two dads so who was he to judge who someone falls in love with.

Ronnie was a different challenge. He was scared. They used to date, although they never did anything besides kissing here and there, he was still afraid of how she would take the news. When he gathered enough courage to tell her, she blew up. She was heated to say the least. She yelled at him, pushed him and threatened him to never show his face around her again.

When he told Lisa about what happened she was furious and would have given the Hispanic girl a stern piece of her mind if Lincoln didn't stop her. She had to smile at that knowing full well sometimes the one she loved was too nice for his own good.

A few more days passed when they were notified that Lucy was out of danger. Dexter had teleported to the Loud house with DeeDee. Upon arrival he was instantly taken back by how many girls almost crushed him. It took Lincoln almost a half hour to calm them down.

"It seems that Lucy is no longer in harms way. It seems the same black aura that was surrounding her and Lincoln was the cause of her health draining so quickly."

"I see, so the more she teleported, the more the power was eating away at her." Lisa concluded that whenever Lucy used her powers, she would be destroying herself in the process.

"That is the case, although with practice on how to completely control them, she could even use them as much as she wanted with no deadly side effects."

As the two were in nerd mode about Lucy, Luna glanced at DeeDee. When they locked eyes, DeeDee gave Luna a sultry look along with a wink. Luna could feel herself become hot. Her legs were itching and her core was already dripping with need. When DeeDee saw her blush, she had an idea.

"Hey Dexter, can I ask that cool rocker girl some personal stuff?" he looked at her for a bit not wanting her to cause trouble but after a brief run through he nodded. DeeDee jumped for joy and Luna took her upstairs to her shared room. Luan had a knowing look. After she saw DeeDee was smoking hot, she had a few images running through her head as well.

Lincoln had a feeling they were being watched. He made a dash for the front door and slammed it open. All heads turned to him in worry. He was scanning the area as fast as possible hoping to catch who ever was there.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked walking up to him.

"I felt like we were being watched."

Dexter stepped outside as well and with his hand raised, a blue pulse of light shot out from his watch and scanned as far as the city. He brought up a map that had little dots. He scanned it closely and as he pushed a few buttons on it, the map turned into a video of the past ten minutes. Lisa was once again baffled. She still had so far to go, but she wasn't as mad anymore. She knew Dex would be there to guide her and pass on his knowledge.

When he saw the picture of the loud house, he pressed play in the screen and sure enough there was a girl in a pink two piece shirt/skirt outfit. She had a bow, brown hair and a pink and green cat beside her.

"Who is that? I've never seen her around here before." Lisa stated. Lincoln still had that feeling and dug deep inside his heart where a piece of Lucy slept quietly.

 _"I need you to take over. There's no danger but could you at least drag the person hiding from us out?"_ he waited for any response. Before he gave up he simply heard, _'anything for you'._

Lisa, dexter and the rest of the siblings saw the black aura surrounding their brother. Lisa thought this was going to be another dangerous enemy when she saw Lincoln raise his hand. A few minutes later they all heard a girl yelp.

A little girl was slowly being pulled towards them by a black hand. Her two cats were flowing the girl with worried expressions. When she was in front of the house, Lisa heard the voice of her other lover.

"What are you doing stalking my family? If you give the wrong answer or if I sense your lying...I will kill you!" Lisa knew well who was speaking. She had a smile on her face. It was good to hear Lucy's voice again. Even for a few minutes.

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble. I swear. I'm only here to find him!" she said nodding towards Lincoln.

 **"What!"** every voice in the house replied. The girl eyes buldged as a group of girls came rushing out the house with concern.

 _"Wow their parents must have been at it like rabbits!"_ the girl thought. She was quickly lifted higher into the air and with a scream from Lisa, everyone went dead silent.

"First who are you? Second, who sent you here? And finally, what is your name?" Lisa asked.

"OK, for questions one and three, my name is Timantha Turner, and as to who sent me here, we'll let's just say he's a shy guy."

Lucy squeezed the girl tighter and as she cried out a black portal appeared next to her. The person who stepped out wore a helment, a black outfit and a dark blue cape.

" Who are you!? " Lucy said in a dangerous tone. The figure raised his hands as to mean no harm.

"My name is Dark Laser and I come with no ill intentions. I have also come to seek an audience with the one name Lincoln Loud!"

Everyone had different thoughts on the matter but relented when Lucy let Timantha go. As everyone was beginning to enter the house, four more portals opened and Lisa knew, something big was up. Out of one portal came a boy with a white shirt, blue jeans and black hair. He was fallowed by, what seemed to be an old ghost with chains surrounding his body with a big clock hanging from his neck. The second portal had the three girls that were super powered sisters, along with three boys that looked like gender bent versions. Out of the next one came a samurai along with a robot and a boy with a hoodie and a scythe strapped to his back. His face was hidden but Lucy felt a strange sensation from him. Lastly a boy with a bald head, sunglasses and combat boost followed by a girl with a long sleeve sweater wearing a red cap stepped out of the last portal.

"Before we began this discussion...I belive we're missing the key guest." the hooded figure said. As on que Lisa got the feeling that something that was missing was finally being returned. As Lincoln lost contact with his sister, he felt a raw chill come over him. Lisa did as well and a few second later the entire area was filled with one aura, DEATH!

"I see you have finally returned Lady of death!" the boy took off his hood and showed his face. Lisa and Lincoln looked on with inderferece while their sisters gasped. "I am called death Jr. I am the son of Grimm and Mandy. I hail as the heir to the underworld.

The three super powered girls went next. Blossom stepped up to represent them." Hello, my name is Blossom, this is Bubbles and Buttercup. We come from a city called Townsville and are known as the Powerpuff Girls! The three boys are our, counter parts, Brick, Butch and Bommer, known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

"I am called Samurai Jack, or Jack if you will. My associates are, X-J9 or Jenny, who is a robot built by one of the greatest minds of our time, and of course you know of Jr."

The bald boy stepped up next with a firm salute. "Sorry for the intrusion! My name is confidential right now and so is my associate but please call me Numbah One and her Numbah Five! We are the one's that brought this entire thing to Dexter's attention which I'm guessing is why you attacked one of our team members!" Numbah One stared at Dex who gave a sheep chuckle.

Finally the unknown boy stepped up. "I'm Danny Phantom, the ghost boy or ghost kid, and the ghost next to me is my mentor and the ghost of time, clockwork."

"I'm the one who asked them to meet here Lisa. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble for you and you as well Lucy!" the old ghost said closing his eyes waiting for her reaction. In seconds, a black cloud started to gather around the house and everyone inside were a little skeptical to say the least. Brick was about to speak his mid when a voice cut him off. A voice that made him sweat.

"It's fine, I knew it was you. After all a battle is coming and who better to help then my lovers." Lisa huffed out in annoyance until she felt herself being picked up off the ground. She yelped with confusion while Lincoln started to chuckle.

"Lucille, that's enough. Stop scaring our guests and put her down. You know how angry she gets when you play with her like that." as Lisa touch back on solid earth she felt hot lips against hers. As she continued her passion with a cloud of black smoke, everyone began to see a body emerge.

" Mmm, just like I remember. It truly has been too long since I've tasted you Lis! " she chuckled. She then looked to her brother and gave him a loving smile.

"It's good to have you back my little queen of darkness." he said giving her a hug and a much needed kiss. All eyes were on them now. Timantha looked at DL with a blush. He leaned closer to her and said something that set her body a blaze. Jr walked up to them and bowed in front of Lucy.

" Lady death, please excuse my rudeness, but we don't have much time. If we can please move this along..."

Lucy nodded and with a snap of a her fingers, everyone was teleported to another location. Dex and Jack were the most on edge. "Take it easy boys. This is my domain. Here no one can here us or see us. We have completely vanished off the face of the earth."

"Wow you've really improved huh?" Linc asked. She blushed and noded. He turned his head to the other that were there and with a winded breath got started. "OK, it seems that most of you if not all of you are here for me. Mind telling me why?"

Brick stepped up. "We heard you took down Buttercup with ease. I wanna see if words true. I won't work, let alone fight beside someone weaker than me." Blossom was about to retort when Lucy spoke.

"Oh, a tough guy. I don't know who you got that info from but the one who took her down was me. I was borrowing his body since mine was being healed."

Brick spat on the ground in front of her. Jr readied his scythe but was stopped by Jack. Dex walked up to him with a look of fury. "Listen, you may be strong where you come from, but I promise you, that she is no one to anger."

"Also if we let him loose right now, he could handle all three of you, maybe all six if I let him loose control." Lisa stated. "Unfortunately I made a promise and I aim to keep it. So don't make me break it! She glared at the Rowdy Ruff.

" Wow the runt actually has bite! " Brick chuckled. He was quickly snatched up by his neck and held in place by a firm grip from Lincoln. All eyes were on the white haired boy. DL whistled In surprise while Jr smiled.

"I don't care what you say about anyone else here, I don't even give a dam if you come at me, but I will end your pathetic life if I ever here you talk that way to my girls again! You may have powers, but to me, your nothing without them. So be careful with your words around me, boy!"

His eyes started to lose thier light and everyone there began to sense a force more powerful than Lucy! As quickly as the two could, Lucy and Lisa both ran and hugged Lincoln. "Don't loose control. Your better than that! Lucy stated.

"Lincoln!" Lisa yelled getting his attention. "Put him down!" everyone was blown away by how he listened. As he knelt down in front of her she put a hand on his face. "Seriously Lincoln, you have to remember, I may not be as strong as you or Lucy, but I can still hold my own. So stop jumping the gun. More over, I do love that protectiveness you have for us. That's why we love you. So calm down for me okay?" she asked with a sigh.

With a nod, the boy simply focus his attention on Lucy and Lisa. With a few breaths, everyone felt the strong presence start to fade. Clockwork looked at the three Louds and chuckled." So you noticed as well huh? "Lucy asked. The old ghost nodded.

" Yes, the little one has a hidden ability not seen in a couple hundred years. And the white haired one has a strange power emitting from him." Lisa and Lincoln looked at each other then to Lucy.

" Don't worry, I'll explain when this is over." they nodded. As the discussion finally got underway the Louds found out that there indeed was a war coming to earth. It was a planet named Fuse!

" Let me get this straight, a planet that can make exact copies of us is coming here? Why? " Lincoln as asked.

"Truth is, we're still trying to figure that out. We've sent many operatives to scout the planet out but none have come back." Numbah One replied. "When we thought there was no hope left, we were sent a letter telling us to scout you out. Maybe you have some way to stop this or some info we could use."

Lincoln groaned. This was a little more than he bargained for. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not your guy. Although-" he looked at Lisa and Dex. "If anyone could find out what this planet wants, it would be these two!"

"Well for now, it's stationary. It's been sending its spawns to earth in an attempt to over run us. Luckily we've been fighting back but each day it sends more and more here."

Jr stepped forward. "My family has been going back and forth as to bring the fight to them, but without any information, we could be walking into a slaughter."

"I see. If I could get a hold of a sample than I could come up with some conclusion. I would need time though." Lisa said.

"We can buy you as much time as you need. It seems after each wave Fuse sends, it'll rest for a few days and repeat the cycle." Blossom stated. "But I fear that in time we'll be seeing much bigger and badder enemies as time goes on."

"Any input in this Dark Laser?" Dex asked.

"Hmmm, sorry. I have more or less been at war with the planet for years trying to destroy it. Every time I get close, there seems to be a mysterious force keeping it alive. I've tried to analyze this force on a many occasions but still I have nothing, but if it's any concern, I have seen two floating orbs of light popping in and out of existence from time to time. They only seem to appear whenever someone approaches the planet and whenever I come close to destroying it."


	10. Loud Unleashed

"Those orbs may be a clue to destroying the planet. If I had to guess, they appear as someone approaches to see what their intentions are, and they reappear In order to save the planet." Lucy guessed.

"So your saying these...orbs are sort of a safety measure?" Jr asked intrigued.

"Not necessarily, but we need more info before we can make a solid judgment."

"Dark Laser, if I may ask, how much of a threat do you think Fuse pose?" Danny asked.

"I cannot say. Like I said before, I've been at war for years with it. Recently we lost a ship of bright students to that monstrosity!" he growled. Timantha held his hand and gave a sad smile. "The only warning I can give you all here is to stay vigilant and spend as much time as you can with those you love because once that planet comes in force, all may be lost!"

As the talk came to an end everyone was about to go their separate ways when a grenade was thrown from out of no where and landed near Lisa's foot. Lincoln and Timantha looked to her direction hearing the sound and just as in slow motion, Lisa gave Lincoln a soft smile as the grenade exploded. Lucy and the others were protected by their respective powers and abilities, but when the dust cleared they all saw Lisa on the ground with missing limbs. Her right arm and left leg were gone and she was breathing heavily.

Everyone looked on in shock as Lincoln stumbled towards his love. Each step he took was another chain breaking free from their binds inside his soul. Images of his time with Lisa started flashing through his mind. Her smile, her beautiful face, her warm body, the way she could make him feel from just the touch of her hand and finally her tears.

When he reached her, he fell to his knees and shakingly reached out for her. Her chest was rising slower by the minute and when she spoke more blood gushed from her mouth.

Her vision was blurry but she felt him near and with the little strength she had left, turned to face him. With her final breath she said the one thing that made him loose it. "Sorry...Linc-" she didn't finish as the life in her left. As Lincoln saw her chest stop moving, he lost it. The group of people along with the loud sisters saw what happened and as the girls was about to rush to his aid, when they heard him scream in agony. The force was strong enough to blow the windows out.

White markings began to appear on his back as his shirt slowly teared away. He stood with one thought in mind, 'Kill'.

Lincoln turned his head in search of the one responsible, when he heard rustling from the bushes he instantly had two kids hanging off the ground by their heads. Each of his hands were on a face and the boys eyes showed nothing but fear. Lincoln dropped them and spoke. "Why? Why take away the one I care for most? She did nothing to deserve death!"

When Lincoln looked at the boys he realized they were the ones that tried to rape Lisa. With this knowledge he grabbed the one who tried to push his member into her and choked him." It wasn't enough that you two tried to rape her, but you had to kill her as well?" he screamed as he put more force into his hold. The boys eyes had blood pouring out of his sockets and trying to break free of the hold was futile. As the second boy watched his body go limp, he pissed himself.

Everyone gasped as they saw Lincoln use his free hand to take the boys head and pull it from his body. The second boy tried to run but Lincoln grabbed his leg. The louds were frozen in complete fear at what they were witnessing. This was so wrong on so many levels. As they kept thinking that this wasn't their brother, Lisa's words came back in force.

 _"Lincoln's more dangerous than Lucy! I hope none of you or at least no one else will have to see him when he cuts loose!"_

Now they could see what she was talking about and Lynn was the most terrified since she picked on, and bullied him the most. As the second boy screamed for help, he could feel his body burning. Lucy watched as the boy was set on fire with white flames. Lincoln screamed again and this time a shock wave was sent hurling towards them. DL put up a barrier that surrounded everyone in the house, but it was shattered quickly. As a backlash, he was on his knees holding his chest. Timantha rushed to him and saw slashes across his chest.

"Damn, just from a howl he was able to wound me."

"So this is his true power?" Brick asked with a sinister smile.

As clockwork began to head to Lisa, Lincoln felt his presence and at the speed of light dashed to him with the intent to kill. Dany and Jr saw this and just as fast ran to intercept him. As the three clashed, Danny pushed Lincoln back with a blast and Jr sent out a green slash from his palms. Lincoln looked at both attacks and mimicked them and sent them hurling at the two, big and stronger. The boys were in trouble until Brick jumped in between the attack and the two and with a focused punch, sent a Shockwave that shattered Lincoln attacks while sending him hurling into the air.

Brick and Buttercup tag teamed to try and restrain Lincoln without hurting him but he was making it really difficult. While the three battled in the sky, Danny heard Clockwork kneel beside the body of Lisa. As the old ghost moved a hand over her, he could see two orbs, black and white keeping her soul inside her body.

 _"Fascinating, the two energies are protecting and keeping her soul safe from deaths grasps. Please you two hold out for as long as you can. With your help we might just be able to bring her back!"_ Clockwork began to chant a few words, and a time bubble surrounded both as he began to work. Danny saw what was going on and knew the old ghost needed time. He flew towards the group on the ground and approached Lucy first. She turned towards him with a dead look in her eyes.

"Listen, my mentor is trying to bring her back to life, but we need to buy him as much time as he needs. I know your hurting right now Lucy, but we need to get Lincoln under control or else you both really will loose her for ever!"

DL stood once again ready to enter the fray. Timantha tried to stop him but he just smiled down at her. "Turner, my love, after everything we've been through, you know I can't stand by."

"I know, I just...I just don't want to loose you."

"Silly girl, I'll always return to your side. That was my promise to him from so long ago, and I don't plan on breaking it now or ever!" he gathered up some power and flew off towards the fight.

Things were looking grim for those fighting Lincoln as he was deflecting every attack with ease. He sent Brick crashing into the ground while he smashed his foot into his chest creating a giant crater. Buttercup was still on edge thinking back to her encounter with the boy. It seemed like he was being controlled by his lover back at the lab, but now...this was his true abilities unleashed. She gritted her teeth and charged forward. As the two clashed, DL shot a cosmic energy ball towards them and Buttercup moved just in time as it blew up upon contact with Lincoln.

He came crashing to the ground with a loud boom, and as everyone thought it was over, he simply stood once again. He howled again as well and this time the white marks on his body changed, his hair also started to get longer. His muscles began to expand and Lucy could see smoke coming from his body. With a voice that almost sucked her soul from her chest he said one phrase that made her heart stop,

" **DEATH TO ALL!"**


	11. His Light Renewed

His body then turned completely white and a blinding light came from within him followed by an explosion of power. As the dust started to clear, everyone could see his hair was long and down passed his shoulders. He wore an open jacket with biker shorts. He wore open gloves with spikes on each hand, and hand combat boots on instead of his regular shoes. As Lucy looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but pure white. She heard him chuckle while looking at his attacker. "I hope your able to entertain me a little!" he said making a dash for DL first. "I'll have to pay you back for that attack." he said sending him flying through the loud house followed by three balls of light that set off a massive explosion.

Brick made a dash for him after he gained his senses. The two exchanged blows and Brick could feel himself being pushed back. Buttercup was completely amazed. She didn't have time to think long as Brick was sent crashing into her with force. Lincoln sent a fist into his chest and sent a wave a pure destruction through both bodies that had Buttercup coughing up black liquid.

 _"No way! Chemical X?"_ Blossom thought. He damaged her so bad that she's spitting out the very core component that had helped create them. "No!" she screamed as she made a dash towards the white haired fighter with rage. She clashed with him assaulting him from all directions. Bubbles had wide eyes as she watched her sister fight with no restraints. She was like a totally different person. Blossom hit Lincoln as hard as she could which sent him crashing into the loud house.

Blossom was heaving and panting. It's been a while since she really went all out but she knew from what Danny said, he needed to be stopped. Sadly she was a little disappointed at how he easily got up from the rubble. She was about to attack again when everyone heard screams coming from where Clockwork and Lisa were at. Danny flew to the two and could see Lisa's limbs reappear and began attaching themselves back to her. He looked to the ghost with worry.

"I know what your thinking, but there's nothing I can do. I'm rewinding time so her life is restored but in doing so her brain is slowly registering the pain she would have felt if she hadn't died in the first place." he explained. Sweat running down his face. He knew he had to hurry, but with each scream the girl let out, he could feel Lincoln becoming more enraged.

The loud boy looked towards the time bubble and unleashed a blast of atomic scale right for clockwork. If it would have hit, the entire town and everyone in the blast radius would be wiped off the map. Luckily it was Lucy who blocked the attack with a summoned black hole.

Dex looked at her and could see blood dripping from her mouth. "Lucy, no! You have to stop. You'll die the more power you use! She already knew that from his files she saw back in the lab. She also knew what was at stake if she didn't stop her brother.

She walked towards him with a blank face. He looked at the enemy in his way and powered up while dashing towards her. Lucy did the same and as the two clashed everyone bore witness to what could be called the toughest and most dangerous battle of their lives. Lucy sent a black wave of spikes hurling towards Lincoln. He dodged them and threw a few small batch of orbs towards her. She put up a wall to block them, but she saw them vanish. Seconds later she felt little explosions go off all around her. She was ingulfes in a huge explosion of power.

Lincoln smiled and began heading towards his main goal when he felt a black hand grabbed him and drag him across the ground, and slammed him back into the house. "Your not getting anywhere near them!" Lucy said walking out of the powerful explosion with torn cloths. One of her nipples were showing along with a a full view of her black striped panties.

"Why do you care so much for these dam weakling!" he screamed. "They took her from me, and for that every one needs to die!"

"Your wrong! Do you not realize that you almost took out three people who are supposed to be our alies? You even almost killed our sisters! You may have gotten stronger, but your not the person I fell in love with. No, your no longer the person me and Lisa fell in love with!"

With that he blasted out of the house destroying it in the process with nothing on his mind other than killing the one who would dare speak to him that way. Once again the two clashed. Lincoln trying to kill Lucy and her trying to save him from himself. Clockwork could see that the pain Lisa was going through finally ended. The little girl opened her eyes and to Danny's amazement, her right eye was glowing white while her left eye was glowing black. The little genius layed up and locked eyes with the ghost in confusion. He and Danny explained to her what happened after the grenade exploded from her death to Lincoln's current transformation. She then looked to their destroyed house to see that everyone was safely in a bubble of some sort. She huffed and tried to stand. It took a few minutes to get her bearings.

As she looked to the two fighting, she had to really focus to see, but when she did she felt herself changing in a strange way. She could now see information hovering above everyone as well as their names and age. She then looked towards her two lovers and could see Lincoln summon a giant white ball of energy. She stared at it and a bunch of information appeared above it as well as the point it was going to strike. She looked back to the old ghost who guessed what was going on from her expression. He chuckled and told her it was up to her to stop the two. She was confused at first but she felt the light and dark power inside of her surge with purpose. She didn't know why or how but she felt he was right.

As he hurled the ball towards Lucy she caught it with both hands and tried pushing it back. Sadly her strength was fading fast since she used to much to go head to head with her brother. Plus her body wasn't completely done healing before she left the chronic chamber. She was pushed into the ground by the ball and everyone felt the ground tremor as the explosion engulfed half of the neighborhood.

Lincon began powering up for one last attack. Lucy was in her knees gasping for air but when she sensed this fight coming to an end, it was now or never. She too powered up finally with the intent to kill. "Let's end this little game huh?" Lincoln said as he dashed towards her. Lucy smiled and did the same. As everyone watched as the two were mere inches apart, a black and white blur was instantly between them completely stopping each fist from connecting with the other.

Lucy had a weak smile on her face as Lincoln looked at the person with a blank face. "Why do you dare get in my way? I have no idea who you are, but since you're here before me-" he grabbed the arm of his new enemy and hurled them towards a few cars. He had a smile on his face before it quickly faded as the being teleported in a black cloud and reappeared in front of him.

"I guess it's time I punish you for acting up huh?" the being said before slamming their fist into his chest sending him right into the ground, creating a crater the size of a meteor. Danny's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. Clockwork just looked in silence. The Loud sisters each was speechless. Lynn having seen too much fainted on the spot.

Numbah One and Numbah five were watching from a safe distance as we're Jenny, Jack, the power puffs and their counterparts. "Lincoln Loud!" Lisa yelled. The boy eyes shot opened as his body stiffened from the sound of her voice. "You are to apologize and fix all of this mess right now, and so help me if you back talk with a single word-" she walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him within ear shot. "You'll go a whole year without touching any part of me! I wouldn't even care if you never got a single kiss from these lips ever again!"

He stood up and glared at her. He reached for her and she gently grabbed his hand. As he kneeled, she placed her hand on his face as she's done so many times before, and instantly all of his rage was gone. It was like it was never there. He could feel the power once again being chained away.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I saw you die and lost control. I almost killed our own family!" he started to cry. He lowered his head into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked towards Lucy and motioned for her to come. The goth did as told and gave in. She hugged Lincoln from the side as her and Lisa stood side by side as the boy cried from his heart. They both felt that this was something they would all have to work on if they wanted to help save the world.

Lisa lifted his head up and with a slow motion, planted her lips onto his. After a few minutes, Lucy did the same. "It's okay now. I'm back, and I feel actually better than ever." Lisa stated walking towards clockwork. She bowed in front of him to show respect. "Thank you for saving me and...well fixing me!"

Clockwork shook his head. "Belive it or not little one, the two powers inside of you were the reason I was able to save you. You did in deed die, but a black and white orb wouldn't let your soul go. It was as if they were protecting you from death itself."

Lisa smiled. She knew full well who was protecting her. She turned around and saw Lucy and Lincoln walking towards her. They both had a look of sorrow on their face, but the old ghost told them all is fine. No one was really hurt. A little beaten but nothing life threatening. Lincoln apologized to everyone there and when he was almost out of breath, he felt a surge of power flow from inside his body. It was a new sensation he never felt. It was different from the power he felt while transformed. He looked to the old ghost and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Guess it's time for you to finally learn one of the abilities you have huh?" he chuckled. He floated to the loud boy, grabbed his hand and told him to focus on healing everyone and rebuilding everything that was destroyed. He told him to think of a point in time where everything was fine.

Lincoln thought back to when everyone had introduced themselves and in a bright light, everything was back to normal. Everyone was healed and the loud house and the surrounding area were fixed and back in excellent condition.

Clockwork said this power, was the ability to reset time. It was mainly an ability used for healing so it wouldn't do him much good in an actual fight except for to keep his allies from deaths door.

As everyone finally got ready to leave, Timamtha was looking for Dark Laser. When she started to panic, she hard coughing from around the side of the house. She rushed to him with worry and when they met up he just gave her a smile that melted her heart. "I told you I'd always return to you!"

"Dummy...lets go home!" a portal soon opened and the couple stepped through along with the rest of the group as they too stepped through thier respective portals. Leaving the louds to thier own until it was time to meet once again.

Lincoln sighed. "Man, I'm in so much trouble huh?" he asked looking towards lisa.

"Yep, so much trouble indeed." she smiled. All three loud headed into the fixed house to talk with their siblings and finally come clean to their parents. Although that wasn't going to be any fun at all for Lincoln.


	12. A Vow & Unexpected Visit

As everyone was situated in the living room, Lucy looked to all of her sisters and felt a surge of guilt come from deep inside her as she looked them each in the eyes. She never wanted to involve them in her problems, but after the talk she had with Lisa it was clear that she needed to change that.

She began to tell them how she was bullied at school, being called a mistake, freak, the **b** word and every other name in the dictionary. Her sister were appalled and outraged that she would keep this from them. Lynn was the most hurt since her and Lucy weren't only roommates, but best friends.

"I'm sorry Lynn. I knew I should have come to you, but I just didn't want you getting involved. I'm basically treated as a ghost in our own home, so I figured there'd be no reason to go to any of you."

"So killing yourself was the answer? Lucy! You had no right to do that. You had no dam right to do that to any of us, to me!" she cried falling to her knees. Lucy walked towards her and gave her a long, loving hug and the rest of the siblings joined in. After it was done Lucy and Lynn sat on the love seat together side by side holding hands while Lincoln and Lisa moved to the floor.

As he was about to speak, their parents walked into the room and each grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Lynn Sr. Had a look of shock on his face, while Rita was a little peeved. "So anyone wanna explain to me why I get a phone call from work saying my house was blown to pieces? Even though it's mysteriously fine? " Rita started.

Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah, heh that was...a...my fault. Ya see mom-"

"Don't you start young man. From what I hear you were kissing Lucy and Lisa outside when all that commotion ended. I don't know what happened but I think it's time you gave up these little feelings for your sisters. It's wrong and should have never started in the first place." all the sisters started to protest when Lincoln held up his hand.

" I understand, and what you said is true but what we have is true as well. I know it's wrong, and I know that what ever punishment comes my way, I'll gladly except, but I won't give up these feelings I have for either of them. Even when everyone else found out. We explained that, yeah we may be lovers, but I'm a brother first."

" Tell me Lincoln-" Lynn Sr. Started. " If something were to happen to any of these girls, not just Lisa and Lucy, how far are you willing to go for each of them? " Rita looked at her husband in disbelief.

" Dear, you can't be seriously thinking of accepting this are you? "

"Well look at this first and then decide on your decision!" he said handing his wife his phone with a video playing. It showed everything from the grenade exploding to Lisa stopping Lincoln's rampage.

Rita was quiet. She never knew any of this could happen, hell she didn't even think it was real, but as she looked at her son and saw the bruises on his body she was convinced. She looked to Lisa and saw blood stains where her limbs were blown away. She then thought back to how Lincoln lost it after Lisa died and saw just how destructive he could become if he ever lost the ones he loved.

"To answer your question dad, I'd do everything in my power to save each and everyone of them. Like I said, I may be in a relationship with two of my sisters, but before I'm their boyfriend, lover, or potential husband, I am their brother, and mom, please just give this a chance. I know your having mixed emotions, but nothing will change. Thats my promise to you, my vow! "

Lisa was in deep thought when Lincoln caught on. He squeezed her a little to grab her attention. "Something wrong?"

"Yes actually, I'm kinda drawing a blank as to how our sisters were saved when you blew up the house, out of anger, of course, and also how a video was sent to our father." Lynn Sr. Just shrugged.

"Honestly I received an message saying I needed to see this, and before I jump to conclusions, to ask Lincoln that question I did a minute ago."

"As to who saved your sister-"

"That would be us that saved them!" the louds heard two voices speak as one. One male, the other female. Lucy held Lynn's hand tighter, and Lisa felt Lincoln stiffen. She could tell these voices had them both shaking.

As the house became quiet, a pink and brown portal began to appear on the floor in the shape of a pine-tree. Lucy powered up but soon felt herself growing weak. Lisa felt Lucy's power drop and stared at the portal with fury.

"Now now little one, I just cancled her powers for now. I don't want her doing anything she might regret. Also the fact that she's hurt and trying to pick a fight with us would be a huge mistake." a young boy's voice spoke out. A few minutes passed when everyone saw a brown haired girl with a unicorn sweater, braces, and a big smile on her face rise from within the portal.

She looked around at all the sisters and studied each one until her eyes met Lincoln and Lisa. "Hey, I found them, their here so you can come on through." she yelled.

Just as soon, a boy with brown hair as well started to emerge from the same portal. This boy however wore a black trench coat, with black opened gloves, biker boots, and a black shirt and pants outfit. Lucy noticed he had chains strapped to both his wrist and ankles. Lisa, Lincoln and Lucy all felt a dangerous aura emitting from the boy in black and there was only one thing in their minds, _'We have to escape!'_

Before they could move, they heard the girl clear her throat and shoot daggers at the boy. "How many times do i have to tell you, no scaring our friends!"

The boy groaned and with a defeated sigh, powered down. They all felt his aura slowly fade, but still was on guard. As he floated to the girl and wrapped his arms around her she giggled. "Jeez, what am I gonna do with you Dip Dot?"

"Love me of course!" he replied closing his eyes. The girl smiled and looked back to the louds. "Sorry, sometimes my bro can get a little antsy when he feels a powerful pressure from anyone who's strong." she said eyeing Lisa. "By the way, my names Mabel Pines, and this is my twin bro bro Dipper Pines!"

"Sorry to cut to the chase, but why are you two here? Lisa asked. Lincoln stared at Mabel in curiosity. He was amazed that the girl looked so sweet and innocent, but was giving off the same vibe as Lisa did when she sent him crashing into the ground. The thing that had him baffled was that Dipper wasn't giving off any energy at all. Even Lucy couldn't get a read on him.

"Well, we came here in order to talk with you two. As well as you lady death"! Dipper spoke floating towards the goth. Lynn stepped in-between the two feeling protective of her sister. Lucy smile at the notion. Even if Lynn knew she was powerful beyond belief she still wanted to be her protector.

Dipper raised his hand, as everyone tensed not knowing what he would do, Mabel smiled as he ruffled the jocks hair with a smile. "I see you have a wonderful sister willing to keep you safe. It's things like these that make my soul yern for days long passed." Mabel smile softened as she heard the sorrow in his voice. He then turned towards Lynn Sr. and Rita. "Tell me, what would you have done if you couldn't separate the boy and his sister?" his tone dropped to one of that was cold and unforgiving.

"I-I would have done everything I could. What they have is wrong. It's illegal and it shouldn't have even began. And to top it off she's four years old for christ sake!"

"Rita I presume, I will began by telling you, no matter what you try or do, they will not stay apart. You have one daughter with the power to level a city by herself as well as summon demons from other dimensions, you have a son with the power to literally take out a whole continent out of pure rage, and last, you have another daughter with power that rivals my own!" do you really think that anything you do, will have a peaceful outcome?"

Rita thought hard about what he said and she knew it was futile to try and stop something that has already gone so far. She sighed and decided to give in. It wasn't as though she agreed to any of this, just that he had a point and so did Lincoln. Even if he was dating his sister's, he would still be a brother and good role model before a lover.

Lisa looked to Dipper and was about to ask what he meant before he beat her to it. "Yes little one, the only person in the universe that can rival me is you. Although there are two others who are stronger and more powerful than me. " He said eyeing Mabel with a sullen smile. She smiled back with one of her own. "I am what's known as a dream demon as my place is in another dimension than this one. The dream scape. Although your power comes not from deals or magic, but simply from love. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that your no longer a virgin correct!?"

" Dipper! Nows not the time!" Mabel yelled.

Both parents looked to their daughter and when she was silent Rita snapped. " Are you freaking serious! Of all the God forsaken things you could have done, you took her Virginity! "

 _" Wow zero to one hundred real quick huh? Sad to see it happen but...nah I'm loving this!"_ Dipper smirked. Mabel groaned at his ploy and had to squash this now.

" Listen Ms. Loud! Although what he did was maybe pushing it I'm sure he had a good reason if you can call it that, and before you say it's disturbing and horribly wrong I'd cutback on the insults unless you really want to not only loose the respect of your kids, but you may end up loosing them all together." Mabel said in a low tone. Dipper floated towards her and brought her in a hug. Rita stopped her rant and looked at the two.

" What do you mean? "

" Me and dipper aren't just twins. We're lovers as well. You see, as twins me and him were as close as twins could be, but my boyfriends always broke up with me and left me for other girls and I didn't really feel like I could go in living alone. I had forgotten about Dip and tried to take my life. He saved me that day, sat me down and yelled at me till his throat was hoarse and his eyes blood shot with tears. I tried to kill myself not only because my relationships didn't work out, but because I started having feelings for him."

" But what about your parents surely they had something to say." Rita asked.

" They did, they yelled at me and tried to get rid of me. The told me I was sick for having feelings for my own brother. I ran away and was almost raped. I would have been if he hadn't chased after me. I- sometimes it's not easy coming to terms with a change as dramatic as this. My feelings for him only grew after he was killed by a demon we fought to save our new home, Gravity Falls."

Everyone's eyes went wide. They looked at dipper who was holding into Mabel like she would soon disappear. "The day he was killed, I truly felt myself loose apart of me. To have that feeling of happiness ripped from you in front of your very eyes is the worse way to loose the one you love most. I spent four years looking for him, trying to find his soul, I read every journal tried ever forbidden spell I could find, but it was no use. As a last ditch effect I did the one thing I promised him I wouldn't."

" You did a soul contract didn't you? "Lucy asked. Mabel Nodded. Lincoln looked at his sister with questions." It's a forbidden contract where the person you lost will be revived and bonded to your soul. The good part is they are alive and all memories are restored, the downside, is that if either of you die, then you both will be dragged to the pits of hell."

Lisa looked to Mabel in astonishment. To go so far for the one you love, to even risk your life just to have them back must have taken all the courage she had.

"When he was back, he was indeed alive but different. I came to find out that the demon who killed him and took his soul was devoured by my brothers soul. In turn giving him all of the demons powers and abilities. When our parents found out what really happened they tried to apologize but dipper lost it and tried to kill them for how they treated me and since then he has loved me as I do him. We lost our parents but we still had our uncles and friends that supported us and we're happy. What I'm saying is don't loose your children's trust and love like ours did. At the end of the day, a parents love is something that could never be replaced, but a child's trust may never be earned again."

Lisa sighed. "Mother, father...It was not Lincolns fault. The blame was on me. You both now how he would do anything to make us happy, but I kind of put pressure on him and he caved in."

"I see, well as long as no one's hurt and you do stick to being a brother first than I guess I'm fine with this. Although I don't want any contact, unless you're both in Lincolns room and... please, don't make me regret this." Rita said. Lisa and Lincoln smiled and gave her a nod.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, time to get down to the real reason we came here." Dipper started. "It's come to our attention that a war is indeed coming to this planet, and it seems like you three are the key players."

"Wait if you k ow then would you be helping us as well?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could, but we can't interfere with this battle. You see if we were to join you it would make this whole ploy useless." Dipper replied.

"What?" Linc asked.

"Look, we can't help because we're also fighting a war of our own. Like you, we also have people we're fighting for. If we can, we'll stay in contact, and give any info we find, but that's the best we can do." Mabel sighed. She was kinda pissed herself how things have been layed out across the board, but she knew if anyone could find a loophole, it would be Dipper.

" Well how are we supposed to get stronger? I mean from what the others told us, fuse will be sending stronger enemies here each day, and the other heroes can oh hold out for so long."

Dipper chuckled. "Just ask Clockwork. That old ghost knows more then anyone else and I'm sure, hell give you the proper training you need. But be careful. This may seem fun and all, but this isn't a game, your putting your lives on the line for people you don't even know. People that may judge you for what you are."

"So be it. Whatever comes, we won't back down!" Lincoln smiled. Dipper smirked and grabbed Mabel's hand. The two said their farewells and left through the same pine-tree portal.


	13. My life for Yours!

It's been a few hours since the pine twins left the Louds with a lot to think about. It wasn't as if anything was set in stone, just to be ready when the time comes. Lynn and Rita were in their room still discussing the events from a few hours ago.

"Jeez, talk about a bomb shell huh honey!" Lynn said.

"Yeah, bomb shell."

"Sweetheart please tell me your not still mulling over the kids!"

"I can't help it Lynn, two of our children are in a sexual incestuous relationship and I'm supposed to be okay with that? Let's not forget Jr, was holding Lucy's hand with a loving smile when we sent them to their rooms. I just don't know what to do." she huffed.

" Then do nothing. I mean when has Lincoln ever hurt any of the girls? When has he ever brought any harm to them in any way? Finally we know he would do everything and anything to keep each and everyone of them safe. So stop worrying. I know the relationship they have is a little bizarre, and of course forbidden but it's time for them to take charge and live how they want. We'll always be there when they need us but for now, just give them room and you'll see things will be better than ever."

Rita sighed, "Fine, I'll ease off but only until something wrong happens and then I'm shutting this little fling of theirs down!"

"That's fine by me. I won't even try to stop you." Both parents decided it was time to lay down and get some rest. The day was long and tiresome, and tomorrow would prove to be even more so. When everyone was in their rooms and asleep, Lisa thought I'd been a while since she spent some time let alone the night in her lovers room.

As she gathered her blanket and glasses, she headed out to her destination. Walking as quietly as she could through the creaky hallway, she could tell everyone was out like a light. As she got closer to Linc's room, she could hear moaning coming from within. She decided to slowly open the door and see what was going on. To her surprise, he was fapping to a her name. She was shocked to say the least but as she watched him grip his manhood and thrust his hips up and down, she could feel the heat in her body rise.

"Well I hope your loving the show I'm putting on for you!" he said bringing her out of her daze. She opened the door and stepped inside with a blush across her face. She closed the door, and with a lock, stood still. She heard Lincoln moving around and when she felt his hands slide up her back, she felt a shiver run through her.

She moaned when one of his hands landed on her butt. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Lisa was usually so cold towards everyone, that he forgot about her lustful side he brought out. She turned around and quickly planted her lips to his.

"I guess your ready huh?" he chuckled.

"Don't you think... I don't know..."

"What's wrong Lis?"

"It's just that when our mother spoke about separation, I really thought I was gonna loose you. I truly felt destroyed, but you quickly told her no. I... I was really happy to hear that. I don't think I could live without you."

Lincoln picked her up and slowly began to undress her while planting kisses along her neck. " You will never loose me. Ever! " she moaned even louder when he glided his lips between her legs and slowly began licking her entrance. She gasped as she clutched a fist full of his hair while pushing his head down further between her thighs.

"Mmm, right there Linc, I love it when you do that!"

As he stuck his tongue inside her, it didn't take long for her to reach her climax. She was breathing heavy and had a gloss in her eyes he never saw before. She reached up for him and he obliged without protest.

" I'm sorry Lisa! "

She blinked a few times to make sure she didn't miss hear what he said. "What are you sorry for?"

"When I lost you, I was so angry. You mean everything to me and I... I just wanted everything to disappear. Your what keeps me sane, what keep the rage in check and when I saw you draw your last breath, I lost my light."

"Hey, hey, hey... I'm back right? I'm safe and sound here with you so there's no need to worry anymore."

"But what if I cant-"

"Lincoln, listen to me please!

"You will do everything in your power to make sure I'm okay. That's enough for me. I don't need a super hero, I don't kneed a super powered guardian, what I need is my brother and his love. That's always been, and always will be enough." she said climbing on top of him. She could see he was still struggling, but smiled anyway. That side was just another reason why she loved him so. That night the two made love until morning alarms blared. They got no sleep but weren't too upset. After all, they had enough energy to spare for the day.

As Lisa grabbed her covers and panties and started to leave the room, Lincoln saw her little bubble butt and snickered.

"Like what you see big boy?" Lisa asked with a sultry look directed at the tall tent under his covers.

"I would ask you to stay but I don't think missing out on school would be the right action to take right now."

"Well, good thing there's always after school and of course night time as well huh?" she giggled while closing his door.

Lincoln just feel back to his bed. Last night flooded his thought fast and furiously. Lisa's moans, her sweat, the way her body glistened in the moon light, the way her body shook with each of his thrusts. It was so sublime, he had to keep replying the events back in his mind. He looked down to his sheets when he felt a wet spot.

"Damn it Lisa! You gotta stop making me act like this." he huffed out while grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

 **Elsewhere**

Gunblast's could be heard throughout the halls at two kids ran at top speed to reach the entrance to their tree house.

" W... We're not gonna make it! We should have listened but no, we had to go and try to prove ourselves!"

"It had to happen. If we didn't act, they were going to disband us and the others."

"Oh, ya don't say! Here's an idea...next time why don't we just call for freaking backup!"

" **NUMBAH THREE AND FOUR... ENOUGH!!!"** We have been separated from our leader and second in command. I will not tolerate any more bickering. They both are risking their lives to give us a chance to get this message to Dexter and I'm not going up mess this up."

"We're sorry." both children said to the boy. "But numbah two, there's too many back there. We won't make it to the entrance before we're swarmed." numbah three yelled. Just as panic started go set in, a body was sent crashing into the wall in front of them. As the three looked upon the body, tears were shed. There in a pile of ruble was none other then their second in command, numbah five.

She was battered and bruised. Had a few cuts and a lot of blood running down her face. She slowly raised her head with a groan. "You have to...to...t-" she couldn't finish since she passed out. Numbah two rushed to her and found out she wasn't dead, just exhausted. He picked her up and started running at top speed. The other two followed.

There were now approaching the entrance to the tree house and all seemed right until a fusion version of numbah five appeared right on front of them. She had the exact same outfit as their own numbah five, but her skin was green and her eyes were red.

"No, we were so close." numbah four yelled. Just before the end could happen, numbah two heard a noise that was all too familiar. The sound of rocket boots could be heard getting closer to the four and as if on cue, the fusion monster was launched through the TV and into the wall with a solid left kick from their leader, Numbah One!

He made a dash to the console command behind the coffee table and as fast as he could put in coordinations for Dexter's lab. "Numbah one, aren't you coming as well" numbah three asked worried.

More fusion monsters started to break through the wood that held the place together. Numbah one could see the sadden faces of not only his teammates, but his childhood friends, and with a heavy heart shook his head.

"No! Don't do this!" Numbah two yelled shocking numbah four and three.

"There's no time old friend. I'll buy you all as much of it as I can to give you a head start but after today, Numbah five will be the team leader." the monsters were almost through which caused numbah one to star firing in three different directions. The rest of the team could tell this was going to be the last they ever say of the brave, fearless leader, but they knew his will would live on through them. Numbah two started the ship and the boosters turned high speed with two by four technology.

Fusion numbah five crashed through the blockade, and glared at the escapees. She launched herself towards them when she was yanked back by a rope around her foot. She looked to numbah one who had a smirk and yelled. More monsters appeared from under the floor, inside of the walls, and from the ceiling. He gave numbah two a smile and the boy hit the thrusters as he watched his first and only best friend fight to the end.

The other two had their eyes closed not wanting to see what happened to their leader. Numbah five woke up in pain and looked around. She noticed she was in a ship with the rest of her team. She looked around for her leader and heard more gun blasts. She looked over the ship to see him fighting off hordes of fuses monsters with cuts and blood all over him,but even though he was outmatched, he stood proud, he stood tall, and with a last smile thrown her way, he jumped into the pile of monsters trying to climb thier way up from the bottom. Numbah two hit the gas and they blasted off at high speeds to thier location.

As numbah five looked back at thier base, thier home she started crying. The pain of leaving him behind was too much. She wiped her tears only to be shattered by a giant explosion that soon erased their home right off the map. The only things that were left was falling debris.

Numabh five could only watch in horror as her base and home was destroyed along with the only boy she ever loved!


	14. Message Of Hope

**_Authors Notes ~_** ** _So I know I have a lot of grammer problems in a few beginning chapters and I'll go back and fix those in time. Ch. 13 has been re uploaded with corrections. Hope you all love the story so far and don't worry, the adventure has only just begun._** ** _[Shout Outs]_** ** _Geo Soul : this man is the main reason this spry even exist. I'm in love with your loud house fic and can't wait to read more. I'm a need you to get on that asap lol. Joking!_** ** _Now let's get in with the story._**

 **Dexter's Lab**

Dex was once again in his famous laboratory doing noting but reading a book? Well considering he didn't have anything he wanted to invent or tinker with at the time was probably the cause. He wished something would just happen that could give him excitement, something to do. Luckily his prayers were answered when a giant ship crashed through the roof of his house. He felt the vibrations all the away underground, and rushed upstairs to see the problem.

As he arrived upstairs he could hear bickering non stop from his parents and other people as well that sounded like kids.

"Look here, you all better clean up this mess before I loose my mind."

"Now now sweet, let's try to keep calm."

"Jeez numbah two, couldn't keep it straight huh? I told you this darn hungnof junk was a death tap!" numbaj four yelled.

"Oh yeah, well let's see you try steering this baby and let's see if you don't explode into a bazillion pieces!" he shot back.

As everyone was arguing no one saw the boy genius step in between everyone with smoke coming from out of his ears.

" **QUIET!!!"** He yelled. Silence soon filled the room. He took a breath and slapped his hands together. As he pulled them apart, he concentrated on something. Seconds passed as everyone saw the room began to repair itself. The roof was fixed, as was the furniture that was destroyed. The kids turned their heads to him in shock. His parents let out a sigh of content.

"Mother, father, I believe these three are here for me. Sorry for the damage they have caused and I'll be sure to give them the proper punishment."

"No need Dex." his father started. "As long as it doesn't happen again, everything's fine. Now run along and do what kids do." he finished walking outside with a cigarette.

His mother returned to the kitchen as his sister was just walking to greet him. They both exchanged words as he motioned the three kids to follow him and DeeDee to the lab. "Since you all have a depressed air around you, I'm guessing this visit is serious?"

"Dex, I know we sometime don't see eye to eye, but we need your help. Fuses monsters over ran the tree house. It seems like Numbah ione had some information they didn't want getting out." Numbah two stated.

Dexter looked at the young boy intrigued. "Where is Nigel if you don't mind me asking. I would have assumed he be the one to diliver the message himself."

"Well...he sacrificed himself in order to give us a chance to escape." the boy record with a low voice. Dex could see that these kids were close to Nigel. The young leader was always strong and could survive anything, as he's proven to Dexter multiple times.

" I.. I'm sorry. He was a friend I held close, and someone I respected above all else." Dexter took a moment to re organize his thoughts. The loss of Numbah one was a severe blow to the remaining heros since he was the one who was originally keeping fuse at bay. Now that he was out of the picture, things were bound to heat up. As Numbah two handed him the flash drive, all eye turned to the big monitor Dex walked towards. As he inserted the drive and pressed a few buttons, he decided this also had to be shared with the others. He sent out a signal from his watch that alerted the other hero's. After each one stepped from their respective portals all eyes were on Dex.

"I'm sorry I have disturbed your day fellow allies, but we have urgent news."

"Since all of us are here, I presume it's about fuse?" Blossom asked.

"Indeed. Something terrible has happen." Linc and Lisa were all attention. Lucy awaited the news. Danny and clockwork, were both floating in wait. Jack, Jenny and Jr were seated on the floor while Timantha was sitting on DL's shoulder. Blossom sisters and the Ruff Boys remained silent while a certain someone's eyes laid on the loud boys back. Lincoln felt like someone was boring a hole through his head but struggled it off.

Dex gained his bearings. "As you all can see, Numbah one is no longer with us. It seems fuse sent out a hoard of monsters to destroy him and his team. Sadly only they are left. He gave his life so that they can give me this message which I deemed all should see." Eyes were turned to the three operatives in sorrow. Lincoln especially felt the need to comfort Numbah five but decided to wait till this meeting was done. The others had the same thought but just silently hoped they could all bounce back.

Dexter then turned back to the monitor and put the flash drive in,hit a few keys and a video started to play.

 _"This is Numbah One here, also known as Nigel Uno! If you are watching this video, then it means I am no longer with you. I have been scouting the planet fuse for a few days un beknown to my team and allies. I know this is against protocol but we need to get some edge if we want to stand a chance. It seems like the planet itself is some sort of sentiment being, like... Its alive."_ the video showed him walking down a dark hallway towards a chamber with multiple light.

 _"it seems like there's more to this planet than we once thought._ " as he walked towards the chamber, everyone's eyes budged at what was happening.

"That's not right!" bubbled yelled.

"This is madness! Jack retorted.

" How could that damn planet do something so horrible?" Danny said turning his head away.

DeeDee was crying while the others closed their eyes in pain. The screen showed green monsters dragging citizens into the multiple chambers. Minutes of screaming passed, then suddenly silence. What came out of the chamber was what shocked them all. _"It seems like fuse is turning people from our planet into minions. This seems to be the key to fuses army. If this continues, I'm afraid the world as we know it will end. Who ever is watching this, please save these innocent people. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but I belive we can do it. It may take time, but it can be done."_ as he finished talking, he was spotted by monsters. The video showed him running down multiple halls and rooms.

He even ran past a door that said weapons. He was suddenly grabbed by his leg and flung towards a wall. Bricks face was blank as he looked at Numbah one fight back waves and waves of enemies.

Buttercup was scared at him being surrounded but soon sighed in relief when he was out of danger. The video paned back to him and everyone could see the blood, cuts and bruises he obtained trying to escape.

 _"It seems like. I've made it out,_ _but I've attracted some much unneeded attention._ Blasts and shots could be heard and they could see the video shake horribly which means that the worse was happening. As the video started to flicker, they could all hear him say one more thing. _"Abigail, if this is my end, I want you to look after the team. Your the leader now. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you and the K. N. D, but I know you'll do wonderful. And Dexter, I'm counting on you and the others to use this info to bring this damn beast down."_ his face was one of regret and so much more, but he forced a smile and did a honorable salute. _"Good luck...my fiends!"_


	15. Strategy Meeting & Making Plans

**Dexter's Lab**

After the video ended, silence could be heard through the lab. It was Lincoln who broke it.

"Well now that we have some sort of lead, what's the plan?"

Again, silence. It wasn't that no one didn't have anything to say, but what they all witnessed was a little too much right now.

"Who knew, seeing that would shut all of you up!" Brick stated.

DeeDee rushed him with rage, and slammed him against the wall.

"You have no right to make this into some sort of joke! Those were innocent people in there. Innocent children being turned into abominations. How could you just joke like that?" Blossom pulled the girl off while glaring dagger at her counter part. Dexter remained quiet. Lisa looked to him and saw he was thinking.

" What's on your mind?" she asked.

" I'm thinking, if what Nigel said is true then the only way to end this would be to directly blow up the planet."

"You sure there's no other way? I mean if we blow up the planet then wouldn't that also kill the people that are transformed as well?" Danny replied.

"Wait!" Lincoln yelled. "Maybe there is. What if there was a way to reverse the transformation. After all fuse sends his minions back here right? So why not use that chance as a way to cure them."

"That is correct, but even if we cure them, without some way to protect them or somewhere to keep them safe, they'll just be recaptured and re-turned again. For now we should focus on finding a cure first. I want all of you to continue the fight, but stay safe. With Numbah One gone, it seems like fuse will be sending in his top fighters. Blossom, I also want you to talk with your father, the professor to see if he knows of any locations that will keep the people we save safe from any and all harm! " the Powerpuff nodded and with her sisters and counterparts, left into their portal.

Numbah five began walking out of the lab when a hand was planted on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lincoln with a soft smile on his face.

"I know what your going through, and I know the pain is almost too much. I also lost someone I loved." he replied looking towards Lisa.

"True, we all saw what happened, but that's the difference. You still have your love, me... I lost mine. I understand your trying to help but nothing will every be the same. He wasn't just my love, he was my friend, my leader. I was lost before he came into my life, now with him gone I'm lost again."

Lincoln looked to the others and could see their distraught faces. "Maybe things will be the same again if your willing to belive. From what I learned watching the recording, Nigel wasn't someone to give up easily, nore be taken down without a fight. I'm sure we'll find some much needed info at the tree house, and I have a feeling there's more going on behind the scenes."

"I also have to agree with that." Dex said walking up to them. "I need you and Numbah five to go back to the tree house and try and locate a sample from the horde that attacked. I also want you to take Dark Laser and Timantha with you. If my hunch is correct, you may just run into more monsters. Be safe and please...come back alive." Lincoln nodded and a began to walk through the portal before he felt a pull on his shirt.

He turned around to see Lisa with a worried look on her face. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was struggling to speak. She finally found her voice, but what she said shook him to the core.

"P-please don't go! Don't leave me alone!" she didn't know why, but against her will she started to cry. The others saw her began crying into the boys chest. Seeing her face this danger head on, and seeing her literally send Lincoln into a crater in the ground, made them forget she was just a little kid. They all had experience with battle. However the Louds didn't. They were a close nite family that faught, but still stuck together.

Lisa's body began shaking which caused Lincoln to scoop her up into his arms. He never saw her like this. It was like she could sense something would go horribly wrong with this mission. He slowly soothed her with loving words while he gently rubbed her back. Timantha watched as the boy was able to calm the little girl.

She felt a sort of protective link form over him. Same as Dark Laser. Even though this was a battle each of them could not afford to loose, Lincoln was doing what he always did best. Be the best brother he could be.

"Lisa...don't worry. I'll be alright."

"But what if you won't be, what if something happens? I can't risk loosing you!" she looked up into his eyes. He gave her a warm smile.

"You know you could never loose me." he gave her a soft loving kiss. She gripped his shirt as if he would vanish if she left go. "I will always come back to you. You know that right?" he sighed. "Lisa...I understand what I'm doing is very dangerous, but I promise I'll come back."

She finally stopped crying, but her breathing was still rugged. She was able to still her raging heart. She wiped a few tears away as her hand slowly lost its grip, but before it fell, Lincoln grabbed it and held it over his heart. Lisa placed her forehead on top of his hand as she let his loving aura surround her completely. Even if she was worried, even if something did go wrong, she had to trust in him, trust in these people they called allies.

She gave him a reassuring smile as he put her down. Before he walked into the portal he said something that gave her a sinking feeling. "I love you... Lisa!" before she could run to stop him, the portal was already gone. She stood there once again in silence. Was this going to be the last she'd see him? She didn't know, but she just had to have faith that whatever happened, everything would turn out alright.


End file.
